Doctor Shinobi
by Letra A
Summary: Universo alterno. La vida de Naruto si hubiese tenido un guía desde temprana edad, si el Sandaime hubiese actuado en su defensa cuando debía, si su mentor fuese un gran médico. La historia del Ninja Médico Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto x Hana.
1. Un inicio diferente

Doctor Shinobi

Por: Letra A

Primera parte. "Un inicio diferente"

El guardián

Despertar

La Astucia del Sandaime

Un nuevo hogar

Nota de Autor: Saludos este es mi primer escrito sobre Naruto, está basado en un universo alterno a la serie, la cronología, eventos, secuencias, no siguen la pauta ni del anime ni del manga. Apreciaría mucho me dejen comentarios sobre este primer capítulo.

**El Guardián**

**Konoha. Agosto 22. Año 5 del segundo reinado del Tercer Hokage.**

— ¿Cual es el diagnóstico? Hijikata Sensei.

— Contusión cerebral severa, fractura de cráneo localizada en la zona del hueso frontal, cuatro costillas rotas, perforación del pulmón izquierdo, fractura de tibia y peroné en la pierna derecha, fractura abierta de radio y cubito en el brazo derecho, herida punzo penetrante en el costado inferior derecho con daño del riñón. Sarutobi sama, cualquier otra persona estaría muerta o al menos en estado comatoso con daños neurológicos irreversibles. Sin embargo debido a las propiedades de regeneración del "Nueve colas" no me extrañaría que despertase en cualquier momento.

Los sentimientos de vergüenza y tristeza que embargaron al líder de la aldea de la hoja al escuchar el breve resumen que le ofreció su consejero medico, se notaron claramente en la expresión de su viejo rostro. La impotencia, la rabia, la culpa, se sucedieron, tratando de conquistar el poco sentido común que se resistía a sus avances. Pocas veces en su larga vida, Sarutobi Hiruzen, otrora orgulloso Kage de la más poderosa aldea de las naciones elementales se sintió tan asqueado de su propia gente.

—Ya no se qué hacer Hijikata Sensei. Me siento tan impotente, ya son tres los ataques de este tipo en contra de Naruto kun en lo que va del año. Quisiera adoptarlo dentro de mi clan, pero los estatutos de nuestras leyes prohíben la adopción de personas no relativas a los clanes a no ser por alianza matrimonial, y ninguna de las familias civiles desea tampoco acogerlo en su seno, ya sea por ese estúpido odio injustificado o por temor a la retaliación. Por muy cruel que suene, a veces pienso que lo mejor sería que el niño sucumbiera a sus heridas y muriese, este mundo es demasiado sucio para una personita tan gentil e inocente.

Hijikata Tetsumo escuchó apesadumbrado las lamentaciones del Shinobi, la voz del Hokage apenas se dejaba oír mientras exponía sus culpas y remordimientos, parecía como si la intensa llama que alimentaba la voluntad del viejo líder se apagaba con cada frase que brotaba de su atormentada angustia.

Tetsumo no era tonto, sabía que detrás de toda esa cascada de emociones negativas que envolvían al líder de la aldea, se encontraba una circunstancia especial que era la clave para que Sarutobi fuese presa de tan profundo dolor, pero también era consciente de que todo lo relacionado al pequeño Naruto se trataba por el Kage con absoluto secretismo, el estatus de Jinchuriki del pequeño al parecer así lo ameritaba.

Tetsumo se encontraba de misión en la aldea de la lluvia cuando Naruto nació, por ello no pudo estar presente durante el alumbramiento del niño, solo al llegar y encontrarse con la masacre cometida por "el nueve colas", se enteró que el pequeño era el escogido por Minato Namikaze para llevar la pesada carga de su prisionero. Ese día lamentablemente, también se encontró con la penosa noticia de la muerte de su esposa.

Siempre había sido imparcial con respecto al niño, a pesar de que muchos aldeanos querían inculpar a este por las muertes de sus seres queridos, él nunca pensó de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando le relataron que el demonio era el asesino de su querida esposa. Y es que se tenía que ser bastante obtuso, para no comprender que "el nueve colas" y el niño eran dos entidades separadas, sin relación alguna.

Ahora, después de cinco años e incontables palizas sufridas por el muchacho, cuyas heridas cada vez aumentaban en intensidad, heridas que el mismo había tratado, Tetsumo se encontró a si mismo cansado de tanta injusticia y por primera vez, después de muchos años, siendo un elemento neutral dentro de la gran y compleja ecuación que rodeaba a Naruto, decidió intervenir.

—Sarutobi sama, quizá el muchacho estaría mejor bajo mis cuidados, como usted sabe vivo en las afueras de la aldea, solo vengo por provisiones y el trabajo en el hospital, desde que mi Akane murió he caído en una vida rutinaria y frustrante, siempre fue el deseo de mi esposa el tener hijos, pero debido a circunstancias de la vida, mi esterilidad nunca permitió al destino regalarnos esa emoción, sería un honor para mí criar al muchacho como hijo propio.

Sarutobi se vio sorprendido por la súbita e inesperada propuesta que le presentaba su consejero medico. Hijikata Tetsumo siempre le había parecido un hombre integro, honesto, muy profesional y ahora descubría, también compasivo. Le había conocido por medio de Tsunade, su entrañable discípula, quien le había recomendado lo incluyera en el roster medico de la aldea unos quince años atrás, para aquel entonces Tsunade era la líder del departamento médico y le había asegurado que Tetsumo era un prodigio de su mismo calibre en todo lo relacionado a la profesión. Y vaya que había resultado todo un prodigio en ese departamento, si bien Tsunade complementaba sus conocimientos médicos con su carrera como Shinobi, Tetsumo era un medico al completo, con una gran mente, al que extrañamente nunca le intereso ser Shinobi, de hecho, su discípula le había asegurado una vez que si Tetsumo hubiese seguido sus pasos en el mundo Shinobi estaría al nivel de los mejores Jonin de las naciones elementales.

Teniendo en mente que Naruto necesitaba con urgencia alguien que hiciese el papel de mentor en sus años formativos antes de la academia, Sarutobi empezaba a ver con buenos ojos la propuesta, sin embargo existían atenuantes que podrían ser perjudiciales tanto para Naruto como para el Galeno, por ello todavía no podía decidirse. Antes debía aclarar ciertas dudas.

—Hijikata Sensei, si bien es una propuesta muy alentadora y de paso muy conmovedora, tengo ciertas vacilaciones que me impiden por el momento decidirme.

—Quizá pueda ayudarle con esas dudas Hokage sama —dijo Tetsumo invitando al Kage a descubrir sus inquietudes.

El viejo Kage solo se limito a sonreír apaciblemente sorprendido como siempre por la afabilidad del médico para llevar las conversaciones.

—Bien, lo primero es que Naruto kun desciende de padres Shinobi, personas que siempre considere muy especiales para mí, por eso es mi deseo que el niño siga los pasos de sus padres y se enrole cuando tenga la edad para ello en la academia, sé muy bien que usted desprecia la violencia y la vida del Shinobi, por ello veo como inconveniente que Naruto kun sea criado bajo sus ideales, motivo que sin duda sería contraproducente para mis aspiraciones y las de la aldea.

—Entiendo —respondió Tetsumo haciendo una pausa tomándose un momento para reflexionar—, sin embargo creo que me está malinterpretando un poco con respecto a mis paradigmas Sarutobi sama.

El Kage le dirigió una mirada de confusión. El médico con un leve carraspeo intentó aclararse la voz.

—Para empezar esta en lo cierto en lo que respecta al desprecio que siento por la violencia, por ello nunca me hice Shinobi aunque tenía las capacidades para serlo, odio la violencia sin justificación mas no condeno la violencia por necesidad, no me hice Shinobi porque como tal tendría que aceptar esas dos perspectivas: la de atacar y defender, pero ello no quiere decir que desprecie la labor de los Shinobi en general, sin embargo estoy dispuesto aceptar que mi opinión es solo mía y que Naruto chan no tendrá ninguna influencia de mi parte en ese aspecto, eso se lo prometo.

Sarutobi asintió comprensivamente, luego intervino nuevamente:

—Otro asunto que me genera dudas es que debido a la condición de Naruto kun como Jinchuriki del "Nueve Colas" usted se vea involucrado en el circulo de odio que se manifiesta alrededor de esta circunstancia, si bien mi política de protección con algunos voluntarios de las fuerzas especiales seguirá en pie, me preocupa que otro incidente como el de hoy se repita, no solo dejando al niño herido sino a usted también Hijikata sensei, y no tengo que recordarle que es usted el médico más importante con el que contamos en la aldea. —explicó el Tercero preocupado.

—Entiendo Sarutobi sama, pero analice esto desde mi perspectiva, ciertamente soy el médico más capacitado de la aldea por la ausencia de Tsunade sama, durante mis años de labor en el hospital me he ganado el respeto de una gran parte de los ciudadanos de Konoha, esto es una baza a mi favor puesto que los antagonistas y fanáticos del odio, que buscan hacer daño a Naruto chan, se lo pensaran dos veces antes de poner en riesgo mi vida para alcanzar sus ambiciones. Si lo hacen se arriesgarían a la ira de sus conciudadanos, recuerde que en el caso de Naruto chan solo existe odio e indiferencia, pero en el mío cuento con la admiración y agradecimiento, puesto que muchos me deben la vida propia o la de sus familiares.

El Tercero abrió mas los ojos ante la sorpresa de la declaración, indudablemente Sarutobi no había ponderado bien esas circunstancias. Con un gesto afirmativo que dio como zanjado ese punto se preparo para exponer su duda final.

—Tiene razón Hijikata sensei. Solo una pregunta más: ¿Qué planes concretos tiene usted para Naruto kun? —Sarutobi lanzó la interrogante fijando su mirada con intensidad en la del médico.

Tetsumo no se mostro incomodo por lo inquisitivo de la pregunta, tampoco por la forma tan calculadora como lo miraba el Kage.

—Será mi aprendiz, para cuando Naruto chan alcance sus ocho años de edad, y esté listo para asistir a la academia, estará totalmente capacitado para asistirme en mis labores medicas. Sé que puede sonar a locura que tenga las aspiraciones de lograr tal hazaña con un niño en uno de los campos de investigación más complejos, pero estoy muy seguro que mi método de enseñanza obrara maravillas en mi futuro pupilo.

Sarutobi dejo escapar un suspiro nuevamente perplejo ante la declaración del galeno, ciertamente la rama medica era probablemente uno de los campos más difíciles y complejos de las profesiones en general, el lograr que Naruto kun absorbiera las enseñanzas relativas a esa modalidad sin duda seria todo un reto para Hijikata sensei. Ahora si el maestro tenia éxito y el pequeño ingresaba en el régimen académico Shinobi con esas bases, su carrera tendría un futuro brillante, los ninjas médicos eran escasos en todas las naciones elementales, seres tan valiosos que algunas aldeas sacrificaban primero los demás Shinobi solo para protegerlos, la Sannin Tsunade era un ejemplo muy claro de lo maravillosa que resultaba esa letal combinación.

—Me parece una meta muy loable Hijikata sensei, sin embargo Naruto kun tiene el inconveniente relacionado al chacra del zorro, que mezclado con su chacra natural le va a generar conflictos con su control, y sé que los médicos dependen mucho del control del chacra para la mayoría de sus labores ¿Cómo piensa solucionar ese problema?

—Sarutobi sama, tengo mis métodos. Le explicare mejor cual es el problema de Naruto chan con sus dos chacras. En realidad ambas energías pueden coexistir sin problema alguno, la cuestión es que el control se hace difícil debido a la gran cantidad de chacra que genera "el nueve colas". El chacra del zorro al fusionarse con el chacra natural del niño simplemente desborda las capacidades de sus espirales, por ello el control se hace casi imposible, es como tratar de contener miles de litros de agua con una simple pared de cartón. Sin embargo si los espirales son correctamente manipulados a través de masajes de chacra externos, con mucha paciencia la capacidad de estos para la distribución se incrementaran exponencialmente con el tiempo. Es muy posible que con los ejercicios que le asigne a Naruto chan tengamos progresos muy importantes en este contexto.

— ¿Que procedimiento es ese que menciona sensei? —preguntó el Hokage intrigado.

—Es una técnica que he venido desarrollando desde hace unos diez años Sarutobi sama, la llamo "masaje de chacra", para explicarlo lo más simple posible: se trata de la manipulación de los espirales de chacra a través del uso de la técnica de los escalpelos. Requiere una alta precisión y paciencia para ser ejecutada, la he probado en algunos animales siendo los resultados muy alentadores. Antes de que me juzgue de usar a Naruto chan como conejillo de indias déjeme decirle que hice pruebas en mi mismo antes de concluir mis investigaciones.

El viejo Kage no sabía que pensar, Hijikata Tetsumo era considerado un genio en lo relacionado a la medicina, incluso algunos se atrevían a comparar su habilidad con la de Tsunade su discípula. En los círculos de salud de la aldea el galeno era considerado por todos como una eminencia en su campo, por ello cada vez se convencía más que los beneficios de dejar a Naruto kun a su cuidado sobrepasaban los inconvenientes. Sarutobi no era tonto, detrás del interés personal de Hijikata por hacer del niño su aprendiz se escondían motivos que de seguro le interesaban, pero estaba dispuesto a dar el beneficio de la duda al médico solo para ofrecerle una oportunidad a Naruto, solo esperaba que la decisión que estaba por tomar no se le regresara en el futuro a morderle el trasero.

—Muy bien Hijikata sensei, desde este momento bajo mis órdenes queda encargado de la tutela de Uzumaki Naruto. Antes de irme para arreglar los papeles pertinentes quiero pedirle un último favor.

—Por supuesto Sarutobi sama.

—Le hare llegar con uno de mis Anbu un pergamino que contiene una técnica Shinobi especial que me gustaría Naruto kun aprendiese lo más rápido posible, si bien en cierto modo está considerada un Kinjutsu, creo que le beneficiará, teniendo en cuenta los altos volúmenes de generación de chacra que el niño posee.

Tetsumo sintió curiosidad por el ambiguo comportamiento del Hokage, de momento parecía que todo lo que el viejo líder de la aldea quería para el niño era brindarle la oportunidad de crecer y desarrollarse en un ambiente menos hostil bajo su responsabilidad, alejado del odio irracional de los aldeanos e incluso de algunos elementos de la familia Shinobi, pero por otra parte el anciano parecía debatirse en el tortuoso dilema de dejar crecer el niño a discreción propia o inculcarle desde temprana edad todo lo referente para que a futuro se convirtiera en una más de sus herramientas para la aldea. En este aspecto sentía empatía por su líder, pues sabía que la vida estaba llena de decisiones difíciles con consecuencias directas en lo relacionado a sus cargos.

Sarutobi complacido con el rumbo que había tomado toda la conversación con su jefe médico, brindo una última sonrisa al sensei mientras se ausentaba de la oficina con un simple Jutsu de transporte. Hijikata Tetsumo se quedo mirando fijamente por algunos segundos ensimismado, el lugar donde el Hokage se había desvanecido para luego salir de su letargo con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada de oreja a oreja en su rostro, era hora de ir a ver cómo iba la recuperación de su recién adquirido pupilo.

**Despertar**

Para cuando la luz se hizo presente lastimando un poco la sensibilidad de su recién despierto enfoque visual, lo primero que pudo distinguir el pequeño Uzumaki Naruto, aparte del fastidioso halo blanco que generaba la lámpara halógena de exanimación, fue el rostro de uno de los pocos individuos en su vida que no sentía ningún tipo de animadversión hacia su persona. El ya característico color oscuro de piel, los ojos gatunos de tonalidad café, el cabello entrecano corto que terminaba pulcramente suspendido sobre sus ojos cansados y llenos de experiencia, dispararon en la mente del niño la emoción del reconocimiento, reflejo de la persona que se inclinaba sobre él para examinarle con más interés.

"Kata sensei" fue la palabra que dejo escapar de sus labios en un suspiro de esfuerzo, para hacer notar a la persona que ahora lo revisaba que estaba consciente de su identidad.

Tetsumo solo le pudo obsequiar una sonrisa, intentando dar a entender al pequeño su sorpresa ante su capacidad para reconocerle aun a costa de salir de un leve estado comatoso que le había separado del mundo por al menos diez horas. Tetsumo sabía que compartía con el niño ese raro tipo de comunicación sin palabras que solo personas bien conocidas entre si lograban forjar después de años de mucho contacto, lamentablemente en su caso, ese contacto siempre se derivaba de las brutales palizas que consecuentemente traían a su cuidado al diminuto Jinchuriki que ahora examinaba en su mesa de operaciones.

—Kata sensei… —murmuró el pequeño adolorido.

—Ah ¡Naruto chan! Me gustaría decir que me alegro de verte pero en este caso no tanto debido a tu condición. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

El pequeño sintió una leve oleada de emoción dentro de su pecho al escuchar la reconfortante voz de la persona que le sonreía compasivamente mientras le seguía examinando.

—Me duele mi cabeza y mi espalda Kata sensei... —respondió con dificultad arrugando su diminuta expresión en una mueca de dolor.

—No te preocupes Naruto chan, en unos minutos más te sentirás mejor, es normal que te duela ahora, ya que apenas una persona recobra la conciencia el cerebro se pone al corriente de golpe con todo lo que ha sufrido el cuerpo.

—Creo que ya no me quieren más en la casa de la tía Tora, quemaron mis cosas Kata sensei. —agregó cerrando los ojos abatido.

— ¿Que ocurrió Naruto chan, quien te maltrató esta vez?

—Tía Tora se molesto conmigo, luego me saco a la calle Kata sensei, camine un rato pero no recuerdo más…

Tetsumo sintió como la piel se le erizaba y la furia amenazaba con resquebrajar la gran fuerza de voluntad que esgrimía para evitar perder los estribos, nuevamente esa vieja hija de puta sacaba a la calle al pequeño para que los ignorantes civiles le dieran una paliza. Hijikata Tetsumo odiaba la violencia, pero en ese momento miles de habilidades médicas con posible aplicación en la tortura, se agruparon en su mente imaginando cómo y cuándo serian aplicadas a todos esos asquerosos animales. Ningún ser vivo merecía el trato que tan estoicamente el niño que tenia frente había recibido, ahora estaba más seguro que su decisión de hacerse cargo de Naruto era la correcta.

—No te preocupes Naruto chan, no tendrás que regresar a ese lugar ¿Qué te parecería si te invito a mi casa para que vivas conmigo? Me hace falta mucho la compañía de un amigo, desde que mi querida esposa Akane falleció el lugar ha estado muy abandonado y no me caería mal que me dieras una mano para hacerlo más acogedor ¿Qué me dices Naruto chan? Te podría dar trabajo como mi aprendiz.

El pequeño Naruto en su primitiva e inculta mente solo atino a entender la palabra amistad de la verborrea con la que le intentaba seducir su sensei, el pequeño no quería abordar esperanzas con el súbito ofrecimiento, pero lo tentadora de la oferta, así como la inmadurez de su mente infantil para tomar decisiones, borraron de su pensamiento toda forma de desconfianza y cautela que por experiencias parecidas en su mente se habían grabado. Una casa, un plato de comida y lugar donde dormir ciertamente eran mundanidades que para él, un paria de la sociedad sumido en la pobreza y el abandono social, se convertían en lujos que valían la pena cualquier riesgo. Con una sonrisa iluminando su lastimado rostro y un brillo de sinceridad asomándose por su mirada decidió, aun dentro de lo inmaduro de su pensamiento, acceder a probar la experiencia que se le ofrecía.

—Kata sensei, ¿qué es un aprendiz? —preguntó inocentemente desechando sus anteriores reservas para con su nuevo guardián.

Tetsumo suspiró divertido.

—Naruto chan, sabes que soy un medico ¿correcto? —el pequeño asintió en silencio—, pues al convertirte en mi aprendiz me obliga a enseñarte todo lo que yo sé de medicina, a traspasarte mis experiencias en mi campo de experticia, todos mi conocimientos, así como inculcarte mis valores para que un futuro sigas mis pasos en esta profesión, no te voy a mentir Naruto chan, puede que no tengas lo necesario para convertirte en médico, pero cabe también una gran posibilidad que tu aprendizaje rinda frutos y te conviertas en un gran galeno útil a la sociedad.

— ¡Pero Kata sensei yo quiero ser Shinobi! ¡Quiero ser Hokage! Si me hago un médico como Kata sensei no podre ser un ninja poderoso como el cuarto Hokage y el abuelito. —protestó irritado.

Tetsumo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que termino por irritar más a su pupilo, que ahora hacia pucheros ofendido.

—Naruto chan, el hecho de que te hagas un buen médico no evitara que te conviertas en un poderoso Shinobi, al contrario, dominar las artes de la medicina te convertirá en un Ninja único, los Ninjas médicos son una especie muy extraña en el mundo. —le explicó mientras auscultaba su pecho con un estetoscopio.

— ¿De verdad Kata sensei? —Chilló Naruto emocionado —, ¿poderoso como el abuelito?

—Bueno llegar a ser tan poderoso como Sarutobi sama ciertamente es una meta muy ambiciosa Naruto chan, pero si te lo propones es posible.

— ¡Entonces me convertiré en el Ninja médico más poderos de todos Kata sensei! ¡Créelo! —Exclamó entusiasmado levantando el puño de su brazo sano al aire como queriendo afirmar su declaración —Auch…

Tetsumo nuevamente dejo escapar una leve risa ante el entusiasmo y la mueca de dolor que mostraba su pupilo al exaltarse con su promesa. Sería un gran trabajo sentar las bases de formación requeridas para pulir el diamante en bruto que se presentaba ante él, pero Tetsumo confiaba en sus propias habilidades y estaba seguro que en un futuro toda esa emoción y determinación que veía en el brillo de los ojos del niño sin duda rendiría sus frutos, de eso se encargaría con mucha dedicación.

—Ya veremos Naruto chan, ya veremos…

**La Astucia del Sandaime**

— ¡Orden, orden señores! —resonó la poderosa voz de Sarutobi Hiruzen silenciando la estancia.

Las murmuraciones y vociferaciones cargadas de espanto y escándalo cesaron tan pronto como se iniciaron.

—Pero Hokage sama, no podemos permitir que el niño demonio sea adoptado, el solo hecho constituye un peligro para la aldea, mas aun si su guardián es un civil, no podemos permitirlo. —se dejo oír la voz de Inuzuka Tsume, lideresa del clan Inuzuka.

Sarutobi se quedo mirando fijamente a la persona que había protestado. Inuzuka Tsume, era en su opinión, una mujer imponente, hermosa, una deliciosa fiera, pero en lo relacionado a emitir juicios sobre los asuntos que realmente lo requerían, era tan dolorosamente ignorante como un simple civil, a veces Sarutobi se preguntaba qué extraña maldición se desató con el sellado del "Nueve colas" que produjo que la mente de tantas personas en su aldea se idiotizaran hasta tal nivel, que no se daban el tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaban opinando. Sería un trabajo muy duro convencer a quien no quería ser convencido, que Uzumaki Naruto era solo un niño, un niño que debía ser vigilado sí, pero a fin de cuentas solo un niño.

—Lo siento Inuzuka san, pero la decisión está tomada, Uzumaki Naruto desde el día de hoy quedara bajo la responsabilidad y tutela de Hijikata Tetsumo, cualquier intento para poner en riesgo la integridad física de ambos será visto como un atentado personal en contra mía como líder de esta aldea, por lo tanto el castigo para ello será severo de acuerdo a lo que estipula nuestra legislación en lo referente al Hokage como figura política y militar.

Nuevamente el caos estalló en la sala con ruidos de protesta ante la declaración del viejo líder, algunos como Hyuga Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga y Haruno Itsuko, lideresa del consejo civil, se levantaron de sus asientos mostrándose ofendidos por lo que estaban presenciando.

Sarutobi notando como todo nuevamente se estaba convirtiendo en un desorden decidió dar un fuerte golpe con un poderoso puñetazo a la gran mesa de roble que servía como base para la reunión. El efecto fue inmediato, un nuevo silencio acompañado con las miradas llenas de sorpresa de todos los presentes por la extraña reacción de su líder, trajo paz a la sala.

— Veo que he sido demasiado blando en este segundo ciclo de mi rol como líder de esta aldea, si hay algo que no soportaba durante mi primer mandato como Kage era la insubordinación y el desorden, todos ustedes están aquí como consejeros, esto no es una democracia, esto es una dictadura militar y yo soy el líder de esta aldea Ninja por derecho propio. Si alguno de los presentes desea cuestionar mi liderazgo con mucho gusto aceptare cualquier desafío que en mi contra sea declarado para removerme de mi posición, solo deseo acotar que el mismo será a muerte, pues es la única manera que abandone mis deberes como conductor de esta sociedad ¿bien, alguien desea cuestionar mi posición?

Nadie en el lugar se atrevió a siquiera moverse por temor a que el iracundo "Dios de los Shinobi" pudiese interpretar el gesto como un reto a su sorprendente declaración.

Desde su lugar en la mesa de consejo, Danzo Shimura se sonreía plácidamente, satisfecho por la forma como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. A pesar de su carácter frívolo, calculador y arrogante, Danzo era un hombre que respetaba el poder, se consideraba a sí mismo la persona más leal a Konoha como sociedad, mas no a sus individuos, por ello el destino personal del Jinchuriki del "Nueve colas" en cierta forma le era irrelevante, pero por otra parte desde su punto de vista más pragmático, el destino como entidad del mismo individuo si le interesaba de una forma más intima, pues dicho sujeto como persona era inservible, pero como herramienta era una ventaja que estaba seguro a largo plazo traería beneficios a la aldea. Encontró divertido que hiciese falta que el niño corriese peligro de muerte unas cuantas veces para que el idiota de Sarutobi volviese a retomar su dureza como líder y tomase cartas en el asunto en lo concerniente al muchacho. Si bien no estaba muy de acuerdo con el destino escogido para el niño, y hubiese preferido tenerlo bajo su tutela para moldearlo como una gran arma a futuro, tampoco veía con tanto desagrado que Hijikata Tetsumo fuese el encargado de criar al mocoso, teniendo en cuenta que podría haber sido peor, Sarutobi en su idiotez podría haber dejado al niño en las calles creciendo como un idiota para más adelante convertirse en una patética excusa de Shinobi, en su humilde opinión a veces el destino ordenaba los asuntos de los hombres cuando estos eran incapaces de enmendar sus errores.

—Creo que todos entendemos claramente Hokage sama. Imagino que la decisión fue tomada pensando en el futuro del muchacho. —dijo Danzo inclinando un poco su cabeza como gesto de respeto y sumisión.

Sarutobi levanto una ceja extrañado por el inesperado apoyo del halcón de la guerra.

— ¿Hijikata san lo convertirá en su aprendiz? —agregó Danzo antes de que Sarutobi pudiese contestar.

—Así es Danzo san, Naruto kun estudiará medicina bajo la tutela de Hijikata sensei, sin embargo eso no impedirá que el niño no sea admitido dentro de nuestro sistema militar cuando tenga la edad para formar parte del mismo.

— ¿Puedo sugerir que le sean inculcados los principios básicos Shinobi al muchacho mientras dura su instrucción bajo su guardián? Sería una gran ventaja ir moldeando al niño desde temprana edad con la filosofía y las habilidades básicas de su futura carrera, además claro está, será una buena oportunidad para diseñar los futuros patrones de conducta que deberá seguir en todo lo relacionado a los deberes para con nuestra aldea.

—No voy a convertir al niño en una máquina de guerra Danzo san, el estado mental del pequeño es traumático debido a la influencia e ignorancia de algunos elementos de nuestra comunidad, no quiero que se manipule su mente implantando paradigmas que más adelante puedan traer consecuencias dañinas tanto para su persona como para la aldea en general.

—Pero Hokage sama, tenemos en nuestras manos una poderosa herramienta que a futuro tendrá gran valor para nuestra sociedad: un Jinchuriki bien entrenado, con la capacidad de decimar unidades enemigas enteras, completamente leal a nuestra comunidad, influenciado por nuestras ideas, entrenado por nuestros mejores efectivos, no podemos desperdiciar semejante posibilidad.

Sarutobi arrugó la mirada consternado. Luego dejo escapar un suspiro irritado.

—Naruto kun es también una persona Danzo, si bien estoy de acuerdo en que sería una gran herramienta a futuro como Shinobi me temo que no está analizando esto desde la perspectiva correcta. El niño tiene cicatrices emocionales muy graves como consecuencia de los intentos de asesinato y vejámenes sociales a los que ha sido expuesto en esta aldea, si forzamos su mente para que acepte precondiciones sin dejarle libertad de elección, mas adelante estas decisiones podrían estallarnos en la cara, trayendo como consecuencia un grave riesgo tanto para Konoha como para sus habitantes.

—Entonces el mocoso es un peligro Hokage sama, debemos disponer de él mientras no represente ningún riesgo para la aldea, ¡es inconcebible que dejemos seguir girando las manecillas del reloj de esta bomba de tiempo! — decidió intervenir nuevamente la matriarca de los Inuzuka levantando la voz alarmada.

Sarutobi encogió sus hombros ante el molesto chillido que generó la voz de la lideresa del clan canino. Luego indignado, su rostro se empezó a llenar de sangre por la presión que su furia ejercía.

—Y que propone entonces Inuzuka san, ¿qué cometamos un infanticidio contra un ser inocente? ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que está diciendo? ¿Debemos saltarnos nuestras leyes y condenar a un inocente sin juicio, sin pruebas, solo porque en un futuro podría representar un peligro para la aldea? A ver, por ejemplo, Uchiha Itachi, un prodigio de 12 años, miembro de nuestras fuerzas especiales, con rango de Jonin, el más joven Shinobi en obtener la capitanía de uno de sus escuadrones, ¿debo ejecutarlo porque en un futuro podría representar un peligro para Konoha debido a su potencial?

Uchiha Fugaku, líder del clan Uchiha, se sonreía desde su lugar, orgulloso de que su hijo fuese tomado como ejemplo por su Kage.

—No es lo mismo Hokage sama, el Uchiha no es un demonio con sed de sangre y de venganza —exclamó la Inuzuka sonriendo con ironía —, el mocoso es la reencarnación del "Nueve colas", una vez recobre sus recuerdos todo estará perdido.

— ¡Por favor Inuzuka san! Usted es una mujer inteligente y perceptiva, donde quedo esa persona por la cual sentí tanta admiración y cariño en el pasado. ¿No se dan cuenta que Naruto kun es solo el carcelero del "Nueve colas"? ¿No les explicó Jiraiya, antes de marcharse, que Minato kun utilizó al niño como contenedor para evitar que el demonio siguiese rampante y destruyese lo que quedaba de la aldea? Si algo debemos hacer es reconocer al niño por su sacrificio, dotándole de la mejor calidad de vida posible dentro de nuestra sociedad, para evitar que en el futuro nos odie por todo lo que le hicimos y estamos haciéndole.

La vehemencia y el fervor con el que Sarutobi defendía al niño no dejaban de causar admiración en la matriarca de los Inuzuka aunque esta siguiese firme en su planteamiento. Para Tsume, el mocoso representaba un gran peligro para sus congéneres, si bien Jiraiya el Sannin les menciono que el niño era solo el contenedor del demonio, eso no daba la certeza necesaria para creer que era la verdad absoluta, después de todo, el procedimiento de sellado llevado a cabo por Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage, estuvo rodeado de un extraño secretismo que mas que respuestas solo heredó muchas más dudas, y siendo ella la mujer cautelosa que siempre había sido toda su vida, no podía dejar que se tomaran riesgos en lo referente al asunto relacionado con el Jinchuriki. Tsume era madre de dos hijos y sentía pena en el fondo por el mocoso, pero se estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de miles de personas solo para resguardar la de un solo individuo, y eso bajo sus paradigmas era algo inaceptable.

—Entiendo lo que trata de hacernos entender Hokage sama —dijo Tsume en un tono de voz más pausado—, pero debe usted entendernos a nosotros, el mocoso es una variable llena de incertidumbre en esta ecuación que tratamos de solucionar aquí en este consejo, no puedo entender y le aseguro que muchos de mis colegas lideres aquí presentes tampoco, el porqué tanto secretismo con los detalles del sellado del "Nueve colas", esas lagunas en el informe que se presentó a este concilio escrito por usted y avalado por el Sannin Jiraiya hace cinco años deja muchas interrogantes abiertas a interpretaciones, una de ellas, la más discutida por todos, es: ¿de dónde salió el mocoso, quienes son sus familiares?, si fue un sellado como ustedes aseguran, alguien de su familia tuvo que haber autorizado ese sacrificio. Jiraiya explicó algunos detalles del Jutsu utilizado por el Cuarto Hokage para llevar a cabo la operación, pero si no se nos explica de donde proviene el mocoso aquí asumiremos que lo que el Cuarto hizo para salvarnos fue aplicar una regresión al demonio encerrándolo en una forma humana. Una forma humana que poco a poco tomara conciencia de quién es y será nuestra perdición más adelante.

Sarutobi se recostó abatido en el sillón desde donde presidia la reunión, su mirada estaba llena de incredulidad, rabia y decepción. Era irónico para el Kage que toda la paranoia de los líderes de clanes y consejeros civiles derivaba del simple hecho de desconocer la procedencia del niño, ciertamente había lógica en las inquietudes que le presentaba la matriarca de los Inuzuka en nombre de todos los presentes por los cuales creía hablar, el mismo si estuviese en su posición comprendía que el solo hecho de no saber de dónde había surgido el pequeño le generaría dudas razonables que le conllevarían a emitir juicios tan descabellados como el que exponía la hermosa mujer que se debatía con él. Pero no era eso lo que en verdad le enojaba, lo que le llenaba de rabia y decepción era la poca fe que todos los presentes tenían en las habilidades y el honor de sus líderes, porque Sarutobi se consideraba así mismo un hombre integro en su honor, y Minato Namikaze a sus ojos era el epitome de la grandeza en ese aspecto, que dudaran de ambos en sus decisiones y habilidades simplemente le ofendía y asqueaba.

—No voy a permitir que al niño se le condene de forma arbitraria sin ningún tipo de justificación, he tomado esta decisión y no puede ser revocada.

Nuevamente la voz de Inuzuka Tsume se dejo escuchar en la estancia:

—Lo siento Hokage sama pero como usted mismo lo dice, todo debe hacerse bajo nuestra legislación, el niño es un civil, por lo tanto su caso encaja bajo el artículo 122 de la legislación civil de la aldea donde se establece que el destino jurídico de todo civil recae en las decisiones tomadas en consenso por los miembros del consejo general, tomando en cuenta que las opiniones del Kage serán consideradas pero podrán ser revocadas con la mayoría de votos de ambos cuerpos: el civil y el militar, por lo tanto bajo este precepto proponemos dos soluciones para este conflicto de intereses: la primera: que el niño sea ejecutado en juicio público por los crímenes cometidos hace cinco años en detrimento de nuestra aldea, la segunda opción: que el niño sea absorbido en el programa de entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales bajo la supervisión de nuestros oficiales del cuerpo de interrogación y tortura, los cuales moldearan su mentalidad para hacerle una herramienta útil a nuestra sociedad como miembro de la rama militar de la aldea.

Sarutobi no pudo reprimir las nauseas que provocaron en su interior las frías palabras cargadas de crueldad que acababa de escupir la matriarca de los Inuzuka, lo peor de todo era que su declaración era apoyada asertivamente por casi todas las personas que asistían al concilio, nadie protesto tamaña canallada. Pero el viejo "Profesor" no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente en el campo político, no era llamado el "Dios de los Shinobi" por nada, su conocimiento de las artes ninja también brillaban en la astucia y la decepción.

—Debo aceptar que tiene la razón y no me queda más remedio que aceptar ese basamento jurídico expuesto tan brillantemente por usted Inuzuka san —dijo el Kage en un todo de voz que delató su resignación.

A Tsume le brillo el rostro consecuencia del éxito de la astuta treta política con la que había arrollado a su Hokage. Los demás miembros del concilio se miraban unos a otros en parte sorprendidos por la rápida concesión del venerado anciano. A Sarutobi sin embargo le brillaron los ojos con satisfacción sin que nadie más lo notase, con excepción de la matriarca Inuzuka que ahora sonería nerviosa por el abrupto cambio de expresión del mismo.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió Sarutobi—, entonces me veré obligado a tomar una nueva decisión apoyándome en el artículo 12 de nuestra legislación civil, donde se establece que, el Hokage, líder supremo de la aldea, tiene la atribución absoluta para concertar acuerdos, tanto comerciales como civiles y militares, con cualquier entidad o persona, dentro o fuera de la aldea teniendo en cuenta el bien común de la comunidad general. Dentro de dichos acuerdos se cuentan entre otros: las alianzas políticas, militares y económicas, así como la concertación de matrimonios o enlaces familiares que sean considerados convenientes a discreción del Kage. Por lo tanto señores de este concilio, declaro, bajo decreto absoluto amparado en este articulo que: Uzumaki Naruto, ciudadano seglar de esta aldea, por atribuciones que me confiere esta ley queda asociado a través de una alianza matrimonial a la heredera del clan Inuzuka, identificada como Inuzuka Hana, de rango Gennin, heredera de su clan. Por lo tanto, el ciudadano Uzumaki Naruto, con su nuevo estatus como prometido y futuro esposo de la heredera del clan Inuzuka, queda bajo la protección del mencionado clan, por consiguiente, cualquier acción jurídica, civil o militar en contra del ya citado ciudadano será considerada una ofensa en contra de los intereses militares de la aldea, las acciones consecuentes de cualesquiera de esos actos serán castigadas de acuerdo a lo establecido por nuestra ley.

El salón entero se heló para cuando Sarutobi termino de exponer su última baza ganadora, si tenía que utilizar al niño tan impunemente para poder protegerlo lo haría sin dudar.

Tsume sintió que las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo encontrándose incapaz de articular una sola palabra, lo que decretaba Sarutobi definitivamente la sorprendió como si un gran baño de agua fría le hubiese sido arrojado sobre la cabeza. No solo el anciano le había devuelto magistralmente su golpe para deshacerse de una vez por todas del mocoso Jinchuriki, sino que además haciendo gala de una astucia casi grosera, había comprometido a su clan de una forma tal, que ahora solo le quedaba resignarse a servirle como escudo al demonio. Lo peor de todo es que ahora su Hana chan estaba condenada gracias a ella, a un futuro de pesadilla, y todo a causa de su propia estupidez, Hiashi se lo había advertido, no se podía ir a la guerra con Sarutobi sin estar completamente seguros de una victoria, su error fue haber subestimado al Sandaime.

Intentando hacer acopio de lo que le quedaba de voluntad intento razonar de qué forma podía salirse ahora de todo el enredo.

—Ho…Hokage sama los estatutos internos del clan prohíben que personas ajenas al mismo decidan sobre el futuro de sus herederos. —dijo Tsume intentando encontrar un escape a su recién adquirida tribulación. Su voz delató su nerviosismo, que se hizo visible por algunas gotas de sudor que se deslizaron por su rostro.

El viejo Kage solo se limito a sonreír con amargura desde su asiento, luego llevo su la pipa a la boca para expulsar otra bocanada de humo.

—Los estatutos internos de los clanes quedan abolidos por sus símiles de la aldea Inuzuka san, para que lo entienda mejor: si dos leyes son parcialmente iguales dentro de un clan y la legislación de la aldea, esta ultima por acuerdo supra constitucional deroga la primera, por lo tanto la decisión de concertar alianzas dentro de un clan se anula por el bien común de la aldea a través de su figura conductora: el Hokage.

—No por favor Hokage sama —rogó desesperada—, ¡no puede condenar a mi niña a una vida de infelicidad con ese demonio!

—Naruto kun no es el demonio Inuzuka san, solo el contenedor, por favor dele la oportunidad de demostrarlo, el niño no ha llevado una buena vida, hasta ahora no ha dañado a nadie, se merece el beneficio de la duda.

—Por favor Sarutobi sama, por favor… es mi niña…

—Lo siento Inuzuka san, pero la decisión está tomada, estoy seguro que Naruto kun será un gran esposo para Hana, solo deben darle la oportunidad de demostrar que no es el demonio que todos creen, con el tiempo me agradecerá que haya tomado esta decisión.

— ¡Nunca! —Gritó la matriarca levantándose abandonando su lugar en la mesa enfurecida—, ¡nunca Sarutobi! ¡Nunca! ¡Ese demonio solo traerá desgracia a mi familia y a esta villa! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión Sarutobi Hiruzen, te vas a arrepentir de haber usado a mi familia para escudar a ese engendro!

Invadida por la furia, el desespero y la humillación, Inuzuka Tsume salió de la estancia arrollando en su salida a uno de los guardias Anbu que custodiaban la puerta del recinto. Sarutobi siguió la figura de la mujer hasta que esta se desvaneció en el aire con el Jutsu de transportación, luego suspiró buscando aliviar la tristeza que se apoderaba de él en su pecho.

—Hokage sama —dijo Danzo buscando la atención de Sarutobi—, esto cambia las cosas completamente, con el niño protegido por su estatus de Inuzuka ahora más que nunca debemos entrenarlo para ser una herramienta de guerra que ofrezca seguridad a la aldea. La idea de casarle con la heredera Inuzuka si bien inesperada, es un beneficio que permitirá que el Jinchuriki sea moldeado mentalmente por su esposa bajo la supervisión de su madre para seguir los preceptos de la aldea sin discusión, debo decir que me ha sorprendido su astucia para fraguar un plan tan brillante.

—No te equivoques Danzo, si bien parece que esto es un plan premeditado para controlar al niño y asegurar su lealtad para con la aldea no quiero que se coarte su libre albedrío, no quiero que Naruto kun sea programado mentalmente por su futura esposa y menos por su suegra, con esto lo que busco es evitar que ustedes cometan la estupidez de manipular la vida del pequeño a la conveniencia de este concilio, aparte esta unión no se llevara a cabo hasta que Naruto kun sea Chunnin, y nadie en este concilio deberá informar a Uzumaki Naruto o Inuzuka Hana de la identidad de sus prometidos hasta que el primero se convierta en Gennin. La violación de esta ley será castigada con la muerte.

—Pero Hokage sama, ¿sabrán que están prometidos pero no con quien? —intervino Haruno Itsuko visiblemente confundida.

—Así es, esto permitirá que Naruto esté a salvo de la posible influencia, tanto de su prometida como de su futura suegra así como la de este concilio mientras pasa la etapa inicial de su crecimiento y se forma una personalidad propia.

Haruno Itsuko se quedo mirando al anciano con la boca abierta.

Danzo no tuvo más que resignarse rendido ante el ingenio del Hokage, la jugada acabada de hacer por Sarutobi era de muy lejos, una de las mejores maniobras políticas que había presenciado en su vida. Todo lo planificado por el anciano Kage no dejaba grietas por donde realizar un contraataque: El cargar la responsabilidad del bienestar social del Jinchuriki a un civil maestro de las artes medicas, la utilización de sus poderes supra constitucionales para concertar una alianza unilateral con el clan de los Inuzuka con el vinculo del matrimonio, institución demasiado sagrada para ese clan como para denigrarse en un futuro tratando de anular el contrato, el uso de las propias leyes de Konoha que ofrecen protección legal adicional a los miembros o futuros miembros de los clanes dejando al mocoso en un limbo legal donde no podía ser tocado por leyes civiles ni militares hasta su graduación como ninja, y ahora ocultando la identidad de los prometidos para evitar la manipulación de las hembras del clan Inuzuka protegiendo el futuro del mencionado Shinobi. Todo demasiado bien orquestado como para pensar que el viejo Hiruzen actuó al calor del momento durante el transcurso de la reunión.

Danzo se preguntó porque tanta deferencia para con el pequeño demonio, ciertamente Sarutobi parecía encariñado como un imbécil con el niño, pero enfrentarse a los deseos de toda la aldea por defender el futuro de un elemento sin historia, sin familia, que solo era importante por lo que contenía, le parecía muy sospechoso.

—Debo insistir que el muchacho debe ser entrenado en las artes básicas Shinobi Hokage sama, de nada vale que se convierta en un médico desperdiciando el potencial que ofrece su estatus como Jinchuriki. —Insistió Danzo retomando su idea inicial de convertir al niño en una arma para la aldea.

—Naruto kun será entrenado en las artes Shinobi, sin embargo seré yo personalmente quien se encargue de esa labor.

Las murmuraciones y gestos de asombro se dejaron oír nuevamente en la sala.

Para todos el hecho de que Sarutobi Hiruzen "El Profesor", "El dios de los Shinobi", maestro de los Sannin, tomase otro pupilo bajo su ala era algo simplemente impactante, mas aun después de la deserción y traición de uno de sus discípulos favoritos tres años atrás, herida que todavía no había sanado en la mente del venerado líder de la aldea. Sin embargo lo que pesaba en el ambiente más que el asombro por esa declaración, era la indignación de muchos de los líderes de clanes quienes consideraban que dentro de sus familias existían elementos mucho más merecedores de ese honor que el simple niño demonio de la aldea.

—Ahora el último punto que deseo discutir en esta reunión es la aprobación de un estipendio para la manutención de Uzumaki Naruto a cargo de Hijikata Tetsumo, sé que soy un tonto al esperar la colaboración en este asunto de parte de este consejo pero no pierdo nada con intentar, los lideres de clan que puedan aportar algo para este fin se les agradecerá el soporte.

Los diferentes líderes de clanes se miraron entre sí, algunos con gestos de indignación en sus rostros mientras otros simplemente aparecían perplejos por la inesperada moción.

Nara Shikaku fue el primero en levantar la mano.

— ¿Si Nara san? —dijo Sarutobi esperanzado.

—El clan Nara no dará su soporte, y no está de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas hoy en este concilio, queremos que se deje constancia de esta posición Hokage sama. —Exclamó el líder Nara desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Que se tome nota —replicó el anciano decepcionado.

—El clan Yamanaka se opone a dar soporte al demonio, tampoco está de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas aquí el día de hoy, que se deje constancia de esta posición Hokage sama —intervino Yamanaka Inoichi

—Que se tome nota —replicó el Kage sin mirar al rubio patriarca de los mentalistas de la aldea.

—El clan Hyuga se opone a dar soporte de cualquier tipo a Uzumaki Naruto, nuestro clan también muestra su desacuerdo con las decisiones tomadas por Hokage sama con respecto al aludido sujeto.

—Que se tome nota —repitió nuevamente Sarutobi fijando su mirada en el Hyuga, indignado por tanta frialdad.

—El clan Uchiha da pleno soporte económico a Uzumaki Naruto, ofrecemos además derechos al mencionado para hacer uso de nuestras instalaciones cuando sus entrenamientos lo requieran, así como alojamiento y comida de ser necesario. También queremos expresar apoyo a Hokage sama por las decisiones tomadas aquí el día de hoy. Que se deje constancia. —exclamó Uchiha Fugaku sonriendo arrogantemente desde su lugar.

A Sarutobi Hiruzen y todos los presentes en el lugar se les detuvo la respiración por unos segundos al escuchar la inesperada declaración de Uchiha Fugaku. Los Uchiha eran conocidos por ser el clan más hermético y orgulloso de toda la aldea, el solo hecho de que su líder ofreciese soporte a un extraño del clan era algo tan inaudito que simplemente dejaba confundidos a todos en el salón hasta el punto de que algunos se cuestionaban si el líder del afamado clan de los ojos de Ónix estaba en sus cabales. Sarutobi sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que al menos contaba con la aprobación de uno de los clanes de la comunidad, y más aun, de uno de los clanes más importantes.

—Que se tome nota —agregó Sarutobi sonriendo satisfecho.

El resto de clanes después de salir del estupor generado por la decisión de los Uchiha siguió expresando su inconformidad con las decisiones del Hokage, dejando la moción final con una votación de 9 contra 2, siendo el otro voto de soporte el del propio Sarutobi representando su clan.

Años después de la famosa reunión, muchos de los presentes considerarían muy seriamente si no se habrían equivocado aquella tarde llena de sorpresas.

**Un nuevo Hogar**

—Y bien Naruto chan, ¿qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?

El pequeño Jinchuriki no dejaba de admirar la humilde casa de campo que se mostraba ante él llena de promesas y sueños. Por fin podría tener un lugar donde descansar, correr, jugar y vivir sin la incertidumbre de esperar ser masacrado a golpes, humillado y usado por las personas del orfanato o sus vecinos.

La modesta vivienda se levantaba sobre una de las colinas ubicada en la periferia de la aldea, desde allí se podía divisar claramente una gran parte de Konoha. La gran vista abarcaba hasta el famoso monumento dedicado a los Hokage del otro lado de la urbe, sin duda el lugar se encontraba en un punto privilegiado desde una perspectiva militar, puesto que desde esa zona se podía vigilar claramente en toda su extensión la villa más importante del país del fuego.

Un amplio patio cubierto de hierba servía como antesala a la entrada de la casa, la cual estaba guarnecida por un inmenso Samán que brindaba sombra como un gigante sobre su tejado. La construcción era una mezcla del estilo japonés y occidental, con paredes y pisos de madera y techos de teja de arcilla, una mejora que a simple vista parecía reciente.

Tetsumo observó pacientemente el rostro de su pupilo esperando encontrar algún tipo de reacción negativa para con su nuevo hogar, pero sus aprensiones se desvanecieron cuando el niño, después de un intenso estudio del exterior del lugar, fijo su mirada en la suya regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción y gratitud.

— ¡Este lugar es increíble Kata sensei! —Exclamó emocionado—, ¡todo este campo, y se ve Konoha! ¡Desde aquí veo la casa del abuelito! —señaló apuntando con uno de sus deditos la torre de los Kage.

—Así es Naruto chan —respondió Tetsumo divertido por la explosión de emotividad del niño—, desde aquí se tiene una hermosa vista de la aldea, además este campo nos servirá como lugar de entrenamiento para tus actividades físicas.

— ¿Acti… que? ¿Sensei?

Tetsumo soltó una estruendosa carcajada ofreciendo su mano al pequeño para guiarle a la entrada de la casa.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego Naruto chan, ahora vamos dentro, que quiero mostrarte más de tu nuevo hogar.

Naruto asintió feliz a la sugerencia de su maestro y se dejo llevar de la mano examinando durante el recorrido a esta persona que de un momento a otro le estaba dando un inmenso cambio a toda su vida.

A los ojos de Naruto, "Kata sensei", como él le llamaba, era sin duda un hombre muy diferente a todos los demás, desde lo físico a lo emocional. El hombre que le llevaba de la mano a su nueva vida, estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una de las pocas personas a las que el niño veía como una luz entre tanta oscuridad, esa pasividad y paciencia con la que se desenvolvía en sus interacciones para con él, ayudaban a fomentar esa imagen que trasmitía seguridad y confianza, un sentimiento empático del que muchos carecían pero que el pequeño Jinchuriki sabia reconocer por experiencia propia al crecer en un mundo donde cada mirada, cada gesto y cada emoción recibida estaba cargada de animadversión y desprecio.

Su sensei era un hombre físicamente muy alto, más alto incluso que el Hokage, con una contextura física de guerrero, lo cual contrastaba irónicamente con el marcado pacifismo y la noble profesión que este ejercía, su hermosa tez, inusualmente oscura en el mundo Shinobi, realzaba agraciadamente su ligera sonrisa y la emotividad que trasmitían sus amelados ojos. Si bien no era un hombre joven, en apariencia parecía rondar los cuarenta años, dándole un sutil toque de juventud a la exuberante experiencia que rezumaba de su imponente presencia.

Tetsumo notó como era presa del estudio de su pequeño pupilo y decidió sacarle de su distracción más por curiosidad que por diversión.

— ¿Que estas pensando que de pronto estas tan callado Naruto chan?

El pequeño se sobresaltó mientras caminaba, ruborizándose inconscientemente.

—Kata sensei, ¿cuántos años tiene? —preguntó mientras Tetsumo insertaba una pequeña llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

—Tengo cincuenta y dos años Naruto chan. .

— ¡¿cincuenta y dos? Wow Kata sensei luce mucho más joven. Yo tengo 5 sensei —exclamó mostrándole su mano abierta para ilustrar visualmente su aseveración.

— ¿cinco Naruto chan? Pero si pareces mucho más viejo —replicó divertido ganando una carcajada del niño que le miraba amenizado.

Naruto reparó en algunos detalles de la acogedora sala donde se encontraban, si bien no era muy espaciosa, el minimalismo del decorado incitaba a la mente a expandir los espacios, en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña mesa de té de caoba acompañada de dos almohadones de descanso muy cómodos y lo que parecía un pergamino encima de ella. Una serie de fotografías de su sensei con una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azulado y ojos café reposaban encima de la chimenea al lado de una extraña vasija hermosamente adornada, que resaltaba magníficamente sobre los contrastes blancos que emitía la habitación.

—Esa es mi difunta esposa Akane Naruto chan —dijo Tetsumo al notar como Naruto no despegaba la mirada de una de las fotografías de la estancia —, le habría encantado mucho conocerte.

—Es hermosa Kata sensei —suspiró el niño inocentemente cautivado por la dama del retrato. Tetsumo solo se limito a sonreír melancólicamente ante la confesión del pequeño.

—Así es Naruto chan, pero sigamos explorando la casa, todavía tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte.

Tetsumo le mostro a su nuevo pupilo la pequeña cocina que casi nunca utilizaba, el lugar de aseo personal, las tres habitaciones, una de las cuales era donde residiría el niño el cual brinco de emoción al enterarse que tendría por primera vez en su vida un espacio propio, y por ultimo Tetsumo condujo a su pupilo a la habitación más importante de su casa, su estudio, el lugar donde se retiraba para hacer sus investigaciones mientras estaba fuera del hospital y que ahora sería el santuario de ambos mientras se encargaba de su educación.

—Este es el lugar donde vamos a pasar gran parte de estos años aprendiendo juntos Naruto chan.

Naruto al cruzar el umbral se quedo asombrado por la gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos que se encontraban ordenados en unos estantes próximos a las paredes, el lugar era sin duda más grande que las otras estancias de la casa juntas.

En el centro había una gran mesa con muchos instrumentos extraños que el niño no reconocía, la misma estaba repleta con numerosos papeles desperdigados en desorden por toda su superficie. Más adelante pudo divisar otra mesa de diferente configuración, como las que habían en el hospital y donde tantas veces se había visto el mismo tumbado, esta se encontraba ubicada muy cerca de uno de los rincones, donde un detallado mapa de lo que parecía un ser humano desnudo se extendía por toda la pared a modo de persiana, del otro lado de la mesa una pizarra de madera mostraba escritos de lo que parecían ser símbolos incomprensibles para la mente del pequeño.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del niño fue el estante lleno de frascos de cristal los cuales parecían contener en su interior muestras de seres amorfos que daban la sensación de pertenecer a otro mundo.

Tetsumo siguió estudiando las reacciones del pequeño mientras este último seguía recorriendo con la mirada todos los detalles de la estancia, en las expresiones del niño pudo reconocer la curiosidad, el asombro y la ansiedad, pero en ningún momento la apatía, el disgusto o el asco, por lo que su primera impresión del Jinchuriki le dejo muy gratas sensaciones.

—Y bien ¿qué te parece este lugar Naruto chan?

— ¿Kata sensei que es eso dentro de los frascos?

—Son órganos del cuerpo conservados en alcohol Naruto chan, se le extrae a los cadáveres para que nosotros los científicos los estudiemos.

— ¿Cadáveres sensei?

—Personas que ya están muertas Naruto chan.

— ¿Pero no es malo sacar las partes de las personas muertas Sensei? ¿No se molestan y vienen a asustarlo por las noches como fantasmas?

Tetsumo soltó una carcajada.

—No Naruto chan, las personas a las que se les extrae esos órganos cuando estuvieron vivos dieron su autorización para que se les diera este tipo de uso, a eso se le llama donar órganos para la ciencia.

—Ah ya entiendo sensei —exclamó el Jinchuriki sin dejar de observar los frascos—, ¿pero cómo me van ayudar estos frascos para hacerme un Ninja poderoso como el abuelito?

De nuevo Tetsumo volvió a reír.

—Naruto chan, las artes medicas usadas correctamente son una poderosa herramienta para un Shinobi, todo este estudio al que te voy a someter durante tu periplo como mi aprendiz rendirá sus frutos en tu futuro, tanto si te haces Shinobi para la aldea o decides seguir la senda de la investigación médica, es una situación en la sales ganando cualquiera sea tu vocación.

—Pero no entiendo Sensei, los médicos solo curan, no he visto a médicos hacer poderosos Jutsu como el Abuelito o el Hombre de la máscara de perro que a veces me vigila por las noches.

— ¿El hombre de la máscara de perro Naruto chan? —replicó Tetsumo intrigado.

—Si Sensei, por las noches cuando a veces me expulsaban del Orfanato, un hombre con máscara de perro siempre me seguía por las calles, las primeras veces pensé que quería también golpearme, pero nunca lo hizo, una vez intente hablarle pero desapareció con un poderoso Jutsu que también hace el abuelito cuando quiere ir para algún lugar sin caminar.

Las sospechas de Tetsumo de que ese hombre con mascara era miembro de los Anbu, terminaron por confirmarse al recordar como el Hokage había mencionado algo referente a la protección que a veces le brindaba al niño con sus fuerzas especiales, sin embargo se preguntó, si el niño era vigilado por Anbu, ¿porque entonces no intervenían para defenderlo en algunas de sus palizas? ¿Acaso le vigilaban intermitentemente?, o algunos de sus elementos se hacían de la vista gorda en detrimento del pequeño, esas eran preguntas que mantendría reservadas para cuando tuviese de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar con su Kage. Por lo pronto decidió responder a la inquietud de su pupilo.

—Bien Naruto chan yo no soy un Shinobi como ya sabes, sin embargo presta mucha atención a esto.

Tetsumo se dirigió a la gran mesa donde se hallaban algunos de sus experimentos, después de rebuscar un poco entre los papeles saco un pequeño objeto metálico que a simple vista tenía la forma rudimentaria de un Kunai, luego se acercó a Naruto ofreciéndoselo cortésmente extendiendo su mano. El niño intrigado, tomo el objeto para estudiarlo mientras su Sensei se alejaba varios pasos hacia atrás para finalmente detenerse al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes lanzar Naruto chan? —Preguntó Tetsumo haciendo gestos con la mano para animar al niño a lanzarle el objeto.

— ¡por supuesto que se lanzar Kata sensei!Créelo!

—Entonces lánzame ese abrecartas con todas tus fuerzas Naruto chan.

—Pero sensei, le puedo hacer daño.

—No te preocupes Naruto chan simplemente obedéceme, te mostrare algo asombroso ¡créelo!

Naruto no pudo impedir dejar escapar una risotada al oír su propio sello personal en los labios de su sensei. Luego confiando en su maestro, apuntó a su persona y arrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular el objeto afilado que tenía entre sus manos.

Lo que aconteció después convenció al pequeño Jinchuriki que una nueva vida se abría paso para él, que el destino de alguna forma estaba obrando por primera vez a su favor, y que el futuro no se veía tan oscuro como en otros días.


	2. Actores Principales

Segunda Parte: "Actores Principales"

Inuzuka Hana

Prodigio

El rostro de Konoha

Nota de Autor: Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me han dejado revisiones y me han agregado a sus favoritos. Gracias especiales a Raghar, disfruto mucho de tu escrito y tu dedicación al mismo, es una fuente de inspiración que me anima a continuar.

En relación a este escrito, en este capítulo prosigo un poco con la introducción a Doctor Shinobi, mi estilo para llevar la trama como pueden notar es algo lento, pero les pido paciencia, quiero regalarles una historia épica muy bien pensada y con una base argumental muy bien fundamentada, por ello quizá el avance en la trama se torne algo aburrido para algunos pero prometo que todo esto tiene como finalidad dejar una historia que al menos valga la pena leer.

Disfruten de la segunda parte. Y dejen muchas revisiones.

**Inuzuka Hana**

Inuzuka Tsume caminaba por el inmenso patio de entrenamiento perteneciente a los terrenos de su clan. El día, anteriormente soleado, ahora se presentaba irónicamente más oscuro, con algunos nubarrones que se empezaban a formar en el cielo avisando la llegada inminente de la lluvia. Su humor estaba de "perros", un cliché erróneamente utilizado por muchas personas para describir el enojo, otrora pensar de esa manera le habría causado irritación, pero actualmente no encontraba otra forma para describir como se sentía, su pequeña Hana estaba condenada, y todo por su culpa, así que los motivos los tenia.

A su lado marchaba su compañero Ninken de toda la vida, Kuromaru, el macho Alfa de las jaurías del clan, el único de su especie que podía comunicarse como un humano, este parecía examinarla como queriendo descubrir de qué forma podría consolarla, pues era consuelo lo que Tsume mendigaba, ya que no dejaba de culparse por el nuevo destino de su hija.

— ¿Porque no le das una oportunidad al mocoso Tsume? sé que no te gusta que las situaciones alrededor de la familia se desarrollen bajo un halo de incertidumbre, pero a largo plazo esto podría traer beneficios.

—Que estás diciendo Kuromaru —espetó indignada—, esto es una locura. El "nueve colas" sirviendo de consorte de mi hija, un monstruo asesino en masa contaminando la pureza de una heredera Inuzuka. Le acabo de borrar de un tajo el futuro a mi pequeña y me dices que esto podría ¿traer beneficios?

El Lobo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Irritado con su compañera dejo escapar un gruñido.

—Sigo pensando que es muy pronto para emitir juicios sobre el cachorro, si el Hokage lo defiende con tanta vehemencia no veo razón alguna para dudar de su juicio, estoy seguro que nuestro líder no pondría en peligro la aldea ni uno de sus más importantes clanes si el niño revelara el menor signo de amenaza.

—Sarutobi es un hombre viejo —resopló Tsume levantando la barbilla ofendida. Sobre todo al recordar el ridículo al que se vio sometida por el viejo Kage en la asamblea—, últimamente su senilidad no le permite emitir los juicios más sensatos, en el supuesto negado que el mocoso no fuese el demonio, eso no le da derecho a castigar mi osadía a enfrentarle en el concilio arrastrando a este problema a mi hija. ¿Porque no escogió aliar al demonio con otra heredera?, la hija de Hiashi o del Yamanaka también podrían haber sido elegidas, esto no fue más que una retaliación a causa de mi atrevimiento a decir lo que muchos piensan de su estúpido protegido.

—Tsume, más que una retaliación pienso que fue una maniobra muy bien pensada por el Hokage, me atrevo a pensar de que aun sin tu intervención en el debate Hana chan igualmente habría sido escogida para este rol.

—Que dices Kuromaru, ¿que el viejo orquestó todo esto con premeditación?

—Es una teoría pero cada vez que repaso lo que escuché en el concilio creo que lo de prometer a Hana con el Jinchuriki del "nueve colas" ya estaba decidido. Lo de escoger a Hana chan fue más por la variable de su edad que por retaliación por tus ideas.

— ¿Que tiene que ver la edad de Hana en todo esto Kuromaru? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, para ser un perro eres demasiado críptico —dijo Tsume gruñendo frustrada.

—El cachorro tiene cinco años, Hana chan tiene catorce, la diferencia entre ambos es de nueve años o poco menos. Aparte de la protección legal de nuestro clan, lo que el Hokage busca ofrecer al niño es la estabilidad emocional de una compañera con atributos que llenen espacios que hasta ahora le han sido desconocidos. Supongamos que el matrimonio debe llevarse a cabo para cuando tenga dieciséis años u obtenga al menos rango de Chunnin, para ese entonces Hana chan será ya una mujer madura, y las características más importantes en las mujeres Inuzuka maduras para con sus parejas son: lealtad, respeto, reconocimiento y protección.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la diferencia de edad?

—Piénsalo Tsume, si el Hokage hubiese escogido cualquiera de las otras opciones el cachorro se hubiese encontrado prometido a una niña de su misma edad, con su misma inmadurez, que debido a las circunstancias que rodean al niño como consecuencia de su papel como Jinchuriki del "nueve colas", podría traer serios inconvenientes para ambos.

— ¿A qué inconvenientes te refieres Kuromaru?, y ¿porque le llamas cachorro? cuando está más que claro que el mocoso es el mismísimo demonio.

Kuromaru decidió ignorar la última pregunta.

—Imagina al cachorro casándose a los dieciséis años con una prometida de su misma edad, el primero de los inconvenientes será la inmadurez de ambos para enfrentar las consecuencias de su unión, esto no sería problema si el mocoso no fuese el Jinchuriki del "nueve colas", pero al serlo, los sentimientos de animadversión, odio e indiferencia a los que se verán sometidos, sobre toda la novia, producirá inestabilidad anímica entre los cónyuges. Segundo, la experiencia en las artes Ninja de la prometida será equivalente o menor a la de su esposo, esto va suponer un obstáculo para el niño ya que le sumara la preocupación de tener que estar protegiendo a su pareja, lo que retrasara su propio desarrollo en ese campo. Por último, en el aspecto sexual sabemos que solo las mujeres Inuzuka tienen el libido necesario para ir a la par con los apetitos carnales de un Jinchuriki, los cuales según tengo entendido, se ha documentado que son amantes insaciables, otra compañera no podría soportar al cachorro y este último se vería inmerso en una frustración severa.

Tsume le miró con la boca abierta.

— ¡Pero qué perversiones dices pulgoso! —Exclamó enojada —, ¿Entonces mi Hana fue elegida porque será una buena fuente de satisfacción sexual para el demonio? —Agregó en un grito.

—No seas exagerada Tsume, sabes muy bien que no fue eso lo que quise decir, mi punto es que Hana chan tiene todas las características tanto emocionales como físicas para ser la esposa adecuada del cachorro, el viejo pensó muy bien todo esto, algo que no me extraña viniendo de alguien con el apodo de "El profesor", creo que estamos ante una más de las lecciones de este humano tan astuto.

—Parece que Sarutobi ahora tiene un nuevo fan, ¿si quieres le pido un autógrafo con tu nombre la próxima vez que lo vea?

Kuromaru gruñó a la matriarca. Si la sugerencia no hubiese venido cargada de tanto sarcasmo e ironía tal vez la habría aceptado. ¿Porque no?, una persona capaz de desarrollar una estrategia tan inteligente como la utilizada por el viejo Kage merecía sin duda su reconocimiento.

Mientras seguían su camino ambos alcanzaron a divisar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban a la heredera de los Inuzuka, esta lanzaba sus Kunai contra una estafeta que servía como blanco. Tsume y Kuromaru se miraron mutuamente acordando tácitamente acercarse a saludar e informar a la niña de su nuevo rol para con la aldea.

Inuzuka Hana les vio llegar y con una sonrisa se adelantó a su encuentro.

—Madre, buenos días —saludó la heredera haciendo una pequeña reverencia—, buenos días Kuromaru sama —agregó repitiendo el gesto deferente con el perro que la observaba calculadoramente.

En el clan de los Inuzuka el respeto para con los superiores se extendía también hasta sus animales, si bien la jerarquía humana era dominante, los canes subordinaban a otros humanos dependiendo del estatus de su compañero, por ello debido a la condición de Inuzuka Tsume como lideresa de clan, su compañero Kuromaru solo era inferior a ella con respecto a los demás integrantes del recinto, era común entonces que se le saludara con reverencia como muestra de respeto a su alto estatus social.

—Buenos días cachorra —saludó el perro asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tsume se detuvo a estudiar a su hija por unos instantes antes de responderle. Inuzuka Hana era una niña hermosa, poseía una personalidad compleja, mente sagaz y espíritu indomable, sus largos cabellos oscuros le llegaban hasta los hombros y rozaban su chaqueta blanca. Tenía caderas estrechas, una delgada cintura y llevaba poco maquillaje, solo el tatuaje ritual de su clan resaltaba en su inmaculado rostro. Parecía una de esas amazonas que aparecen en algunos libros mitológicos de la biblioteca. No era subjetividad de madre, pero Tsume estaba segura que pocas niñas en Konoha rivalizaban en belleza con su querida sucesora.

—Buenos días Hana chan —respondió Tsume con una sonrisa posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hija—, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

—Está bien Madre, Gozaburo sensei dice que nuestra escuadra esta lista para participar en los próximos exámenes Chunnin, solo desearía que mis Ninken alcanzaran pronto su etapa de afirmación para así poder usar nuestros Jutsu al máximo de su poder. Hemos entrenado mucho pero…

Kuromaru sonrió comprensivamente ante la frustración de la niña. La etapa final de desarrollo de un Ninken del clan no tenia fecha concreta, algunos incluso no alcanzaban nunca ese nivel. Si bien para los extraños los perros Inuzuka podrían parecer canes normales entrenados para el combate, lo cierto es que cada uno de ellos poseía rasgos genéticos únicos que los separaban de los demás elementos de su especie. Para empezar los perros del clan poseían la capacidad de desarrollar un coeficiente intelectual y una personalidad abstracta del mismo nivel que los humanos, es por ello que su relación con sus compañeros de vida, como en su caso con Tsume, iba más allá de una simple conexión simbiótica, era más una relación familiar, un enlace de hermanos, de allí que en batalla ambos elementos en conjunción eran considerados letales.

El crecimiento de un perro Inuzuka pasaba por tres etapas: la primera de ellas, era la etapa de cachorraje, que era donde se establecía el vínculo afectivo entre el humano aspirante y el nuevo individuo de la camada, en esta fase se presentaban ante el cachorro los aspirantes a compañero, y contrario a lo que la gente común pensaba, era el Ninken quien escogía a su familiar, por lo general la relación numérica se daba de uno a uno (un Ninken para un Aspirante), con ciertas excepciones, como la de la heredera del clan, quien había sido escogida por tres, algo muy inusual pero no infrecuente; por ello, cuando se daba un nacimiento dentro de los recintos del clan, este era celebrado con mucha algarabía y jubilo, pues significaba la continuidad de la rama familiar. La segunda etapa era la de adaptación, en ella el Ninken y su familiar iniciaban su convivencia como asociados indivisibles, era en esta etapa donde los lazos de afecto, amistad y lealtad se reforzaban, creando la transición necesaria para alcanzar la última etapa. En este segundo lapso también se definía la simbiosis de combate especial del clan Inuzuka, donde humano y Ninken aprendían a complementarse en situaciones de combate a través del aprendizaje de técnicas, estrategias y normas heredadas del clan. La última de las etapas era conocida como afirmación, la etapa de crecimiento final del Ninken, donde su lazo emocional con su compañero alcanzaba su máxima expresión, observándose los cambios físicos y psicológicos finales, una fase donde tanto el animal como el humano afirmaban su estatus de compañeros.

Y era esta última etapa la que faltaba para que los hermanos Haimaru de Hana finalizaran su fase de desarrollo hacia la adultez.

—No debes sucumbir a la impaciencia cachorra —dijo Kuromaru mirando los tres perros apostados cerca de Hana. Uno de ellos al notar el escrutinio del perro mayor bajo la mirada con sumisión—, tus cadillos alcanzaran esa fase cuando sea el momento, el exceso de entrenamiento es un esfuerzo vano que no influirá en lo más mínimo en esas ambiciones, solo traerá agotamiento innecesario para ti y tus compañeros. Debes dejar que la naturaleza obre y confiar en la capacidad evolutiva de tus hermanos.

Hana sonrió nerviosa al Alfa de la manada. Kuromaru era un perro que con su apariencia de lobo, sus cicatrices de batalla, entre las que resaltaban la ausencia de su ojo derecho y oreja izquierda, su aspecto fiero retratado en su eterna expresión fría, calculadora, y su innegable sabiduría, le inspiraba mucho temor y respeto a la heredera de los Inuzuka.

—Así lo hare Kuromaru sama. Es solo que ya estoy próxima a cumplir una de mis metas, la de ser Chunnin, y me habría gustado que en esta nueva etapa mis hermanos avanzaran también en sus caminos de la vida. —repuso Hana bajando la cabeza, para luego suspirar frustrada.

—Tus metas y la de tus compañeros no tienen porque estar en sincronía todo el tiempo Hana chan —intervino Tsume apretando el hombro de su hija intentando consolarla—, todo en la vida debe ir a su propio ritmo, para eso están tus compañeros, para apoyarte en cada paso que des a tu propio ritmo, al igual que tú debes estar presente para apoyarlos a ellos de la misma manera. Nada en esta vida sale a veces como queremos, para eso está la adaptación, debemos asimilar lo que vivimos diariamente, lo bueno y lo malo como mejor podamos para subsistir.

Tsume se perdió en la oscuridad de los ojos café de su hija mientras la aconsejaba. No pudo evitar pensar como el destello de inocencia, candidez, libertad e independencia que se proyectaba en esa mirada tan maravillosa se vería pronto apagado cuando recibiese las noticias de la estúpida decisión tomada por su Kage. Hana Observaba a su madre atentamente notando cambios sutiles en su expresión que parecían balancearse de momento entre la admiración, la melancolía y la frustración, era un talento empático entre ambas que se afirmaba con el paso de los años, por lo que ahora estaba segura que algo estaba molestando profundamente a su progenitora, y no era precisamente la conversación que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento.

—"Ya se dio cuenta que algo va mal" —pensó Kuromaru.

El Alfa Lanzó una mirada a los tres cadillos de Hana señalándoles que debían abandonar el lugar para dar privacidad a las dos mujeres. Los tres vástagos obedecieron sin vacilar, luego el mismo se retiró a una distancia prudencial.

— ¿Ocurre algo Madre? —Inquirió Hana al notar como Tsume, el Alfa de la manada y sus tres cadillos actuaban de forma inusual— he notado que algo te molesta, y no es precisamente la conversación que estábamos sosteniendo, ¿Qué ocurre?

Tsume no pudo soportar la mirada de angustia que se reveló en los ojos de su hija.

—Oh Hana chan —suspiró abatida sin poder evitar las lagrimas. Su mano ahora aferraba el hombro de su hija como si su vida dependiese de ello—, tengo algo importante que decirte, algo que afectara tu vida de un modo que hubiese preferido evitar.

— ¿A qué te refieres Madre? ¿Porque lloras?

—Hana chan el Hokage…

Antes que pudiese mencionar algo mas, la matriarca Inuzuka sintió la presencia de una persona materializarse detrás suyo interrumpiendo la confesión que estaba por hacer a su hija. Hana reconoció al recién llegado como uno de los elementos pertenecientes a las Fuerzas especiales de Konoha. El Anbu que ahora enfrentaba a su madre vestía el tradicional sobretodo negro con capucha, ocultando su identidad con una máscara que asemejaba un perro. Portaba en una de sus manos lo que consideraba era un pergamino sellado.

Tsume arrugó la boca con desdén y dejo escapar un gruñido irritada por la interrupción.

—Anbu ¿con qué autoridad invades este recinto? —se volvió examinando con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo al recién llegado.

—Con la autoridad del Hokage, Inuzuka sama —replicó serena una voz masculina—, Hokage sama le pide que lea esta misiva y me la devuelva inmediatamente para su destrucción. —explicó el hombre extendiéndole un pergamino oficial con los sellos de la oficina del Kage.

Tsume tomó el rollo procediendo de inmediato a revelarlo para su lectura. Mientras leía, su expresión dio un cambio radical. Donde antes había irritación ahora se dibujaba la furia.

— ¡¿Que significa esto? —exclamó levantando la voz mirando fieramente al mensajero.

—No tengo conocimiento del contenido de esa misiva Inuzuka sama, mis órdenes son entrega y destrucción posterior, sin preguntas ni comentarios.

Hana observó el intercambio confundida. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era no intervenir, al parecer su madre recibía malas noticias. Eso, y el extraño comportamiento que la precedía, le hicieron sospechar que todo el asunto giraba en torno suyo.

Tsume releyó nuevamente el papel en sus manos queriendo confirmar que lo que estaba allí escrito era correcto y no una malinterpretación suya. Ya no tuvo dudas, Sarutobi le ordenaba, bajo pena de muerte, no revelar la identidad de los prometidos hasta que el demonio obtuviese el rango de Gennin, la orden se extendía a su propia hija. Eso quería decir que Hana no sabría con quien se iba a casar hasta dentro de unos años. Arrugando el trozo de papel entre sus manos lo lanzó despectivamente al Anbu maldiciendo por lo bajo al Hokage por manipular de esa forma sus vidas.

—Infórmele a Hokage sama que todo se hará como desea.

El Anbu tomo el pergamino y asintió con la cabeza, luego desapareció con la misma sutileza con que había arribado.

Tsume bajo la mirada fijándola al suelo mientras apretaba dientes y puños tratando de reprimir la furia que la inundaba.

— ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Hana.

Tsume pareció escuchar la voz de su hija, pero siguió intentando calmar sus ánimos.

—Tienes que calmarte —Insistió Hana posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su madre intentando serenarla.

—Hana yo… yo…

Hana asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo madre, tranquilízate, puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites yo esperare no te preocupes.

La ternura con la que le habló su pequeña le hizo más difícil serenarse. Aun así, era su deber trasmitirle las terribles noticias de su fututo matrimonio. Sacando fuerzas para afrontar la situación tomó aire en una inspiración prolongada para luego exhalar con vigor, la acción sirvió para relajar los músculos de su cuello y espalda, seguidamente se volvió nuevamente para enfrentar a su hija.

—Hana chan, Hokage sama en el concilio que se llevo a cabo esta tarde, decidió ejercer su poder como autoridad de la aldea para ofrecer tu mano en matrimonio a una persona de su escogencia.

Tsume esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Hana pensó un momento antes de contestar.

— ¿Quién es mi prometido?

Si la matriarca Inuzuka esperaba alguna expresión de sorpresa, enfado, o alguna otra emoción extrema que delatara el estado de ánimo de su hija ante la noticia, ciertamente no era la pasividad con la que su heredera la miraba fijamente esperando su explicación.

— No puedo dar su nombre en este momento Hana chan, orden de Hokage sama —dijo Tsume bajando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo saber de quién se trata?

Tsume meneo la cabeza.

—No puedes saber la identidad de la persona con la que te vas a casar Hana chan, al menos no hasta que se cumplan ciertos requerimientos que estableció Hokage sama. Eso decía el mensaje que me entrego el Anbu que acaba de irse —explicó levantando la mirada enfrentando nuevamente la de su hija

—Pero… pero no entiendo madre, es decir… es mi prometido, tengo que saber quién es mi futuro esposo —Hana al observar el rostro de su madre comprendió que algo estaba mal.

Tsume se quedo mirando a su hija por unos segundos maldiciéndose a sí misma por no saber ocultar mejor su frustración.

—Créeme hija, iba a decirte quien es tu prometido, pero el estúpido viejo que tenemos como Hokage piensa que debes esperar un tiempo más antes de saber de quién se trata.

La matriarca Inuzuka se enjugó las lágrimas prestamente y meneo la cabeza.

—Todo ha sido por mi culpa, he sido tan estúpida —Agregó entre dientes—, sino hubiese retado al estúpido anciano en el concilio…

A Hana le pareció que la actitud de su madre para con la situación era sospechosa. No entendía porque el asunto del matrimonio la mortificaba tanto, en todo caso quien debía estar revolcándose de la ira e increpando con epítetos vulgares al líder de la aldea era ella, a la que habían usado como pieza política sin consentimiento, y sin embargo no le molestaba, desde que tenía uso de razón sabia que por su estatus de heredera del clan, en lo concerniente a su vida sentimental, quedaba a merced de las leyes de su clan, por ello nunca se había interesado por muchachos a pesar de que las hormonas a su edad se lo estaban demandando. El único temor que ahora la invadía era que su futuro esposo fuese un hombre con malas intenciones, algún criminal a quien el Hokage la ofrecía como recompensa, o peor aún, algún sádico pervertido cuyo único propósito para ella era arrastrarla a su lecho para desatar sus oscuras pasiones. Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de su madre. A Hana no le importaba la edad, ni la apariencia, pues al no tener poder de decisión sobre la elección de su consorte, esos atributos le eran irrelevantes. Bien podría verse casada con un hombre maduro quien la guiase con su experiencia, le ofreciera consejo y la tratase con respeto, o con una persona de su misma generación o más joven, con quien podría compartir nuevas experiencias y adoptar ella misma el rol de guía y soporte durante sus años de desarrollo. Hana sentía que su sacrificio seria compensado, si su futura pareja por lo menos le prodigaba respeto y consideración. El amor, si se presentaba, sería un plus que a la vez sería bienvenido. Por ahora su miedo residía en la preocupación de su progenitora.

— ¿Y cuando podre saber el nombre de mi prometido? —Inquirió molesta—, o ¿acaso sabré de quien se trata el mismo día de nuestra boda?

—No hija mía, no vas a tener que esperar al día de tu boda, pero si al menos unos años, hasta que tu prometido cumpla con ciertas condiciones.

—Entonces mi futuro esposo todavía es un niño… —Calló un segundo y en seguida agregó—: vamos madre, entiendo que no me puedas decir su nombre pero no te prohibieron ofrecer más detalles supongo.

Tsume extendió el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—No supongo que no. Tu prometido tiene cinco años de edad Hana chan, por ahora es un civil y se me ordenó no revelar su identidad hasta que el mocoso se convierta en Gennin.

Hana frunció el ceño al notar el tono despectivo con el que se madre se refirió a su prometido.

— ¿Porque te irrita tanto este acuerdo madre? Sabias que tarde o temprano me vería involucrada en una alianza de este tipo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el origen de mi prometido? ¿Pertenece a una aldea enemiga, o una familia criminal? Vamos, parece que me estuviesen entregando al mismísimo demonio —rió nerviosa apretando la mano de su matrona.

La lideresa del clan sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante la ironía.

—Hana chan dime algo —dijo Tsume intentando desviar la atención masajeando con su dedo pulgar los nudillos de su hija—, ¿has tenido experiencias intimas con jóvenes de tu edad?

La interrogante tomo por sorpresa a la heredera de los Inuzuka quien sintió toda la presión de su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

—Solo quiero saber si estas involucrada sentimentalmente con algún muchacho o muchacha de la aldea Hana chan —Insistió Tsume—, y de ser así, que tan profunda es la relación, tanto emocional como físicamente, nada más. Es importante que lo sepa hija.

—Madre si te refieres a si tengo novio o novia, la respuesta es no —respondió Hana irritada. No entendía que relación tenía ese tema con la discusión que estaban manteniendo. Dejando escapar un suspiro agregó—: me gustan algunos muchachos en la aldea, pero es solo atracción física, nada serio, y sí, he tenido algunas experiencias físicas con alguno de ellos pero nada más allá de unos besos y caricias experimentales.

Tsume dio un paso adelante, rodeó a su hija en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La matriarca Inuzuka era unos centímetros más alta que ella. Hana acepto el gesto confundida y rodeó a su vez la cintura de su madre con ambos brazos dejándose arropar por su calidez.

—Ósea que mi pequeña sigue siendo una virgen —Tsume se giro un poco, liberó uno de sus brazos y le acaricio la mejilla.

Hana cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió y volvió la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada.

— ¿Porque me preguntas todo esto madre?

—Simplemente quería saber hija, además quiero que sepas que esta alianza matrimonial en la cual te han involucrado no te limita en tu derecho de disfrutar de tu juventud mientras no se lleve a cabo el enlace formal.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo madre? No te entiendo.

—Hana chan quiero que disfrutes tu juventud con plenitud hija mía, la vida del Ninja es muy corta, además pasaran muchos años antes de tu matrimonio con la persona a la que te han prometido, si te sientes atraída por alguna persona y deseas llevar una relación no te reprimas por esta circunstancia, estoy segura que solucionare esto en el futuro y serás liberada de la obligación que por ahora cargas.

Hana respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. Luego se separó bruscamente del abrazo y fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo permiso para intimar con quien yo quiera aun sabiendo que estoy comprometida madre? ¿A qué te refieres con que me veré liberada en un futuro? Pareciese que desprecias este arreglo y a mi prometido —replicó levantando la voz.

—Hana chan por favor entiende, tienes mucha vida por delante, eres muy joven, no es justo que por este arreglo no puedas…

— ¡No madre! —Le atajó indignada—, ¿y mi honor como heredera Inuzuka? ¿Y el honor de mi prometido? Desde este momento estoy comprometida con esa persona muy a tu pesar. Desde niña me han educado para este rol, ¿cómo me pides ahora que me acueste con cualquier persona que conozca con la excusa de que disfrute la vida? y además me aseguras que me libraras de esta responsabilidad en un futuro ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso piensas asesinarlo madre?

Tsume ya no sabía que pensar. Quería decirle todo a Hana, advertirla sobre el demonio que sin duda arruinaría su vida, pero si confesaba todo, perdería la suya, dejando a su hija igualmente a merced de Sarutobi y su engendro. Lo que más le irritaba por el momento era la aptitud de Hana con todo el asunto, lo tomaba con una naturalidad que la frustraba, y encima tenía los bríos para indignarse y defender el honor del maldito mocoso. No, algo debía hacer si quería evitar a toda costa que la situación se escapase de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué defiendes su honor sino lo conoces? —exclamó resentida.

—Porque es lo correcto madre —replicó Hana exasperada—, ¿pero que te ocurre? Siempre me enseñaste que cuando el clan decidiera escogerme un compañero debía honrar ese compromiso con lealtad y respeto, ¿porque ahora me pides todo lo contrario?

Tsume parecía angustiada.

—Lo siento hija, todo este asunto me tiene muy alterada, ¿te parece mejor si lo discutimos después cuando me encuentre más tranquila?

—Primero respóndeme lo que ya te pregunté madre ¿Por qué te irrita tanto este acuerdo? ¿Es mi prometido? Tengo derecho a saber al menos eso. —insistió Hana.

Tsume la miro directamente a los ojos. El semblante de su hija y el lenguaje de su cuerpo eran inequívocamente claros, deseaba respuestas y no descansaría hasta obtenerlas, si algo destacaba en Hana era la terquedad, atributo que sin duda había heredado de ella misma. Quería dárselas, con todo su corazón de madre deseaba dárselas, pero estaba atada de manos por fuerzas superiores a ella. Como odiaba cuando no tenía el control.

—Solo te puedo decir que no lo considero la persona apropiada para ti, cuando el mocoso se convierta en Gennin tendrás todas las respuestas Hana chan, solo entonces sabrás porque no me gusta para nada esta unión.

Hana se encogió tan ligeramente de hombros que el gesto fue apenas perceptible.

—Sabes madre, la unión en si no es lo que me preocupa, siempre supe que algún día tendría que aceptar un matrimonio por razones políticas, tampoco me preocupa mucho el hecho de desconocer quién es mi prometido, pues mi única ambición en una relación es la comprensión y el respeto, atributos que anhelo posea mi futuro esposo. Lo que realmente me asusta de todo esto es que nunca te había visto tan alterada en toda mi vida, no entiendo como un niño de cinco años, si es que él es la razón para tu irritación, puede causarte tanta antipatía, lo único que se me viene a la mente es que su familia influye negativamente en todo esto, no sé que mas pensar. Respetaré esta alianza madre. Respetaré y honraré a mi prometido hasta que algo me indique que no merece mi consideración, y no te preocupes, viviré mi vida con alegría y plenitud pero sin deshonrar mis valores. Hablamos luego

Hana se dio vuelta dando fin a la conversación no sin antes esperar unos segundos para ver si su madre deseaba agregar algo más. Tsume observó a su hija alejarse para ir al encuentro de sus perros quienes jugueteaban bajo el escrutinio de Kuromaru. Al verla reducir distancia con sus compañeros no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que acaban de conversar. Su hija Hana había crecido, se había convertido en toda una mujer Inuzuka, en cuerpo, en alma y mente. Sentía orgullo, pero a la vez tristeza. Orgullo al notar que su pequeña poseía una mente precoz, una madurez asombrosa y unos valores a toda prueba, y tristeza al saber que toda esa calidez, esa inteligencia e independencia tan admirables de su carácter, en un futuro se verían destruidas por el capricho de un anciano decrepito que creía hacer lo mejor para la aldea. Orgullo y tristeza, pensó la líder de los Inuzuka mientras ella también emprendía el paso para reunirse con su compañero, que ahora la observaba desde la distancia.

**Prodigio**

Hijikata Tetsumo permanecía tenso, le parecía difícil creer que había sido atacado. Pero aun le parecía más difícil creer que él hubiese podido mostrarse tan agresivo. Que hubiera descargado golpes y puñetazos contra aquellos hombres y mujeres, personas con las que había tratado antes le parecía tan irreal, que se estaba empezando a cuestionar si todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Era tan cierta la filosofía que rezaba que los hombres como individuos pensaban de una forma y como colectivo lo hacían de otra, que apenas ahora, después de poco más de medio siglo de vida, venía a experimentar en carne propia esa realidad. Respiró hondo y se enjugó el sudor de su rostro. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas. Espió con la mirada la estancia donde se encontraba, esperando que el Hokage terminara los asuntos que tenía en sus manos con el Anbu de mascara de perro que se explicaba detalladamente frente a él.

Tetsumo se inquietaba porque Naruto se encontraba solo en la casa de la colina. Su mayor preocupación residía en una posible retaliación de los familiares de los atacantes, que aprovechando su comparecencia en ese momento en las oficinas del Kage pudiesen beneficiarse de la vulnerabilidad del recinto y atacasen la criatura sin miramientos. Cuando se disponía, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en sus viejos huesos, a incorporarse de su lugar frente al escritorio del Hokage para salir al pasillo donde se encontraba este y comunicarle sus inquietudes, decidió abandonar la idea al ver como el mencionado líder al parecer daba por finalizada la conversación y se unía a él, sentándose en el cómodo sillón que reposaba frente al lujoso escritorio que realzaba su despacho. Allí sentado, la silueta del anciano se perfilaba por el brillante sol que se colaba por una de las ventanas.

Sarutobi giró la cabeza y miro al galeno. Luego dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración todavía irritado por los acontecimientos.

—Hijikata sensei, ¿Cómo se siente?, se que debe ser difícil para usted considerar la situación en estos momentos.

—Sarutobi sama —dijo Tetsumo más sereno—, físicamente estoy bien, emocionalmente algo preocupado por Naruto chan, está solo en casa y…

—Naruto kun está bien Hijikata sensei —le interrumpió Sarutobi con una sonrisa—, dos de mis más leales Anbu fueron despachados al lugar una vez me enteré del ataque sufrido por usted.

—Se lo agradezco Sarutobi sama —Tetsumo respiró más relajado.

Sarutobi asintió. Agradecimiento. Evocadora palabra. Su significado cambiaba según los intereses creados de cada individuo. Irónicamente la persona a quien más debían agradecer en la aldea se encontraba todos los días bajo amenaza por aquellos que se beneficiaban de sus favores. Sarutobi pensó como se tomaría Minato los agradecimientos de la aldea para con su hijo.

—No puedo entender tanta irracionalidad, atacarme simplemente por asociación al niño, ahora entiendo la complejidad mental del pequeño para reaccionar a los estímulos. La máscara psicológica que estaba desarrollando ahora tiene sentido.

El viejo Kage meditó unos instantes.

—Que observación tan Interesante sensei, me interesa mucho, por favor continúe.

—Naruto chan tiene una personalidad ambigua Sarutobi sama, consecuencia, por supuesto, del trauma físico y psicológico al que ha sido expuesto. La mente es una entidad compleja, cada persona tiene un orden mental basado en el funcionamiento del intelecto, la emoción y la voluntad. Este orden mental se empieza definir a temprana edad tomando como patrón las circunstancias sociales, ambientales y afectivas que rodean al individuo. Ese orden mental es lo que define nuestra personalidad. Algunas personas, por ejemplo aquellas que nacen y crecen en condiciones sociales privilegiadas pero que carecen de afecto, tienden a desarrollar personalidades egoístas, vindicativas y en el peor de los casos crueles. Otras que reciben afecto pero que carecen de condiciones sociales privilegiadas pueden desarrollar personalidades más pasivas, pero no menos crueles debido a que las circunstancias lo ameritan para la sobrevivencia. Todo es cuestión de balance. El caso de Naruto chan es muy particular, pues el desbalance es total, y es en estos casos donde la personalidad se divide como mecanismo de defensa.

— ¿Entonces Naruto kun tiene dos personalidades?

—No Sarutobi sama, por eso mencione aquello de "la máscara psicológica que estaba desarrollando", y subrayo la palabra "estaba" porque es la clave. Me explicaré mejor. Las personas que sufren trauma severo continuo tienden a desarrollar lo que en términos psicológicos se conoce como "Alter ego", o la "segunda personalidad de alguien", este "Alter ego" está asociado con un trastorno conocido como Identidad Disociativa, en el cual cada una de las personalidades perciben y actúan con el mundo de modo diferente. Es un mecanismo de defensa que evita que la mente del individuo se destruya al redirigir el trauma a la personalidad creada para absorberlo. Es algo complicado de explicar pero le daré un ejemplo.

—Sí… tanto concepto es abrumador. Le confieso Hijikata sensei que me avergüenza reconocer mi ignorancia en este campo.

—No se preocupe Sarutobi sama, no hay de qué avergonzarse, el estudio de la mente humana es muy intrincado. Ahora bien como le iba diciendo, le daré un ejemplo para aclararle mejor la explicación. Tomemos el caso de una víctima de abuso sexual continuo donde el vejamen, la humillación y el trauma llegan a un límite tan extremo que la persona empieza a desarrollar Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa. Esta víctima, debido al abuso, empieza a manifestar comportamientos totalmente discordantes a su patrón de conducta normal, reprimiendo emociones fundamentales como el deseo, la excitación, y la afectividad, reemplazándolas con la represión emocional, indiferencia, resignación, rabia, intolerancia o violencia pasiva, esto pasa generalmente sobre todo en los momentos donde el sujeto sufre o revive el abuso. Sin embargo, el desbalance total llega cuando la víctima no recibe ayuda y no se mejora su situación, derivando en la adopción casi permanente de la segunda personalidad del individuo, aquella creada para absorber el daño y adaptarse al ambiente hostil que la genera. A esta última fase es a la que habría llegado Naruto chan de no haber nosotros tomado las medidas necesarias para proveerle del balance circunstancial que ahora posee.

Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza. Tomó una bolsita de tabaco escondida en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y procedió a llenar su pipa.

—Fascinante, entonces Naruto kun estaba creándose una nueva personalidad para minimizar el daño físico y emocional que estaba sufriendo.

—Así es, usted mismo con el tiempo habría empezado a notar los cambios. Es muy posible que de haber seguido con este patrón de violencia física y emocional, aunado al ambiente casi carente de afección, Naruto chan hubiese adoptado una máscara o personalidad frívola, calculadora y cruel como mecanismo de defensa para con su entorno, por supuesto que también cabria la posibilidad de que adoptase otro tipo de personalidad más pasiva, como por ejemplo la de un perdedor imbécil, hambriento de atención al que la gente habría ignorado por su insignificancia, pero que hubiese incrementado mas el resentimiento para con la aldea. Ambos patrones muy peligrosos, pues por la importante carga que resguarda Naruto chan cualquier evento detonante que sobreexcitara su psiquis podría haber traído consecuencias catastróficas.

El Hokage le miro fijamente. Hijikata Tetsumo no era un hombre que malgastaba palabras ni tiempo. Le sorprendió la forma como en pocas semanas había levantado un perfil psicológico tan completo del niño. Sintió también una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espalda al imaginar las consecuencias catastróficas a las que se refería el galeno.

—Me sorprende mucho esta información sensei, siempre creí que si el niño, de una u otra forma sobrevivía su infancia, se sobrepondría a las adversidades aprendiendo a lidiar con ellas como lo hacemos todos. Me avergüenza confesar que subestime el estigma que lleva y que padeció todos estos meses. Ahora que usted me ofrece esta nueva visión de lo que Naruto kun pudo ser de no haber tomado cartas en el asunto, me anima mucho mas a defender los avances que obtengamos con él a partir de ahora.

Tetsumo por su parte volvía a preguntarse porque tanta consideración de parte del viejo Kage hacia el pequeño. Ciertamente cualquier ser humano, y más un niño, merecía toda la protección posible que cualquier persona decente pudiese ofrecer, pero la forma como Sarutobi manifestaba su preocupación por el muchacho le parecía sospechosa. Si bien Tetsumo entendía la importancia de Naruto para los intereses de la aldea debido a su rol como contenedor del "nueve colas", todavía no alcanzaba a comprender totalmente la fijación del Kage por el niño.

—Tengo entendido que capturaron a los responsables del último ataque contra Naruto chan —Tetsumo se acomodo mejor en la silla que le estaba lastimando las nalgas.

Sarutobi bajo la mirada al escritorio posándola sobre una carpeta. En ella se podía leer en grandes letras la palabra: "Expediente"

—Así es —dijo tomándola en sus manos. La abrió y se la pasó a Tetsumo para que la estudiara, enseguida agregó—: Dos civiles y un Shinobi, este ultimo de rango Chunnin, el consejo quería llevar el caso a una audiencia civil pero decidí ejercer mis derechos y opte por el exilio.

Tetsumo la recibió y dio un vistazo al expediente con la información de cada individuo. Repaso sus nombres: _"Hirotoko Kenji, Hirotoko Huei y Hirotoko Akuma"._

—Hermanos…

—Sí, muy jóvenes. El menor de dieciocho, el mayor de treinta y dos, ambos civiles, el tercer hermano: el ninja, de veinte.

—No sabía que se podían exiliar Shinobi, ¿acaso eso no lo convierte en un desertor?

Sarutobi no respondió. Acto seguido se inclinó sobre el escritorio extendiendo su mano dándole a entender cortésmente a Tetsumo que deseaba de vuelta la carpeta. El galeno accedió.

— ¿Cómo esta Naruto kun? —Preguntó devolviendo el expediente al lugar de donde lo había tomado—, ¿su adaptación ha sido favorable?

Tetsumo se paso la lengua por los labios.

—Naruto chan se está adaptando muy bien, las primeras noches despertaba muy inquieto por lo que parecían ser pesadillas, hemos hablado del asunto y poco a poco se ha ido relajando. He mantenido algunas sesiones de charla con él para ir tratando los temas que le son particularmente espinosos. Hemos progresado mucho en ese aspecto de su recuperación.

—Me da gusto saberlo. ¿Y su nuevo rol de aprendiz? ¿Tiene potencial?

Tetsumo sonrió.

—Intelectualmente el niño posee una inteligencia fuera de lo común, aprendió a leer y escribir en tres semanas, las operaciones matemáticas básicas en dos, actualmente le estoy enseñando lo más sencillo sobre urbanidad, historia y arte. Una vez concluya ese ciclo avanzaremos a las ciencias aplicadas. Es increíble lo que la motivación despierta en una mente que ha sido reprimida por la violencia.

Sarutobi abrió la boca sorprendido casi dejando caer la pipa que sostenía. Solo tres meses habían pasado desde que Hijikata Tetsumo decidió incluir a Naruto en sus planes de vida. En ese periodo de tiempo el niño se estaba descubriendo, bajo el manto protector de su maestro, como un diamante en bruto, oculto entre el lodo, que ahora empezaba a mostrar su brillo arropado entre promesas de un increíble futuro. El viejo Kage sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por un momento, pues su expectativa en relación al intelecto del pequeño siempre había sido pesimista.

— Me sorprende saber que el niño es tan prometedor en ese aspecto. Me apena reconocer que siempre pensé que su capacidad para asimilar conocimiento no sería algo para destacar.

—Académicamente es muy posible que estemos ante un prodigio, le puedo asegurar que tiene una capacidad de retención asombrosa. Su intelecto es como un hermoso campo de siembra esperando ser cultivado. —explicó el galeno.

—Con semillas que espero sean provechosas para su futuro. —repuso Sarutobi dando otra chupada a su pipa.

—Sin duda Sarutobi sama, para cuando Naruto chan este preparado para ingresar a la academia ninja le aseguro que muchas personas se van a sorprender.

El silencio se adueño del pequeño recinto. Tetsumo aprovecho para apoyarse mejor contra el respaldo de su asiento. Le incomodaba un poco el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Por lo general los niños ingresan a la academia a los ocho años, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales de Naruto kun creo que lo mejor será que su educación en las artes ninjas le sea impartida individualmente a la par con su aprendizaje médico.

Tetsumo frunció el ceño sorprendido.

—Entonces Naruto chan tendrá un segundo maestro. Puedo saber ¿quién será? Sarutobi sama.

—Yo mismo me encargare de impartir la educación ninja al pequeño, sin embargo me temo que mi tiempo es escaso por lo cual su colaboración en este asunto será inmensamente apreciada Hijikata sensei.

Nuevamente el Galeno se mostró sorprendido.

—No soy ninja Sarutobi sama, no veo como podría ser útil en lo que usted ambiciona.

—Sin embargo usted atesora conocimientos de nuestro campo sensei, no veo como la simple interpretación de algunas técnicas y su posterior puesta en práctica pueda escapar de su capacidad.

— ¿Por ejemplo?…

—Ejercicios físicos simples, posiciones de combate, manipulación de técnicas básicas como el Jutsu de sustitución, el de clonación y el de suplantación. Elementos básicos de la academia que por lo valioso de mi tiempo no me podría dar el lujo de impartir yo mismo. Prefiero usar mi tiempo con el niño para enseñarle sobre estrategia, engaño, sigilo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Quiero moldearle mentalmente para que se adapte lo mejor posible a su futura carrera como Shinobi.

—Entonces nos estamos sincerando. Al final como lo sospeché lo que usted desea es una máquina de combate. —replicó Tetsumo levantando la voz irritado.

—Recuerdo haberle expresado que es mi deseo que el niño siga los pasos de sus padres.

—Ciertamente, pero no se hablo del adoctrinamiento extremo.

—No será adoctrinamiento mi apreciado sensei. Si deseara hacer de Naruto kun una simple herramienta de guerra sin libre albedrio, me habría plegado a los deseos del concilio sobre su futuro. Cuando hablo de moldear su mente me refiero a inculcarle los valores que nos legaron los fundadores de la aldea: el coraje, el compañerismo, la anteposición de intereses por el bien común. Con su mente arropada por esos paradigmas Naruto kun estará preparado para afrontar los retos y las dificultades que forman parte de esta carrera.

Tetsumo meditó la explicación. Luego de unos segundos de silencio hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Entiendo. Me disculpó por malinterpretarlo Sarutobi sama. —dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Sarutobi sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—No tiene porque disculparse sensei, creo que no escogí una buena elección de palabras para explicarme mejor en ese punto. En todo caso me conmueve la lealtad que demuestra por el bienestar del niño.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi aprendiz —Tetsumo levantó la mirada nuevamente—, es un muchacho con mucho potencial, sería una pena que su talento fuese desperdiciado convirtiéndole en una máquina de guerra sin escrúpulos y sin mentalidad propia. Sé muy bien que el camino del ninja está construido sobre un lienzo de muerte, sangre y destrucción, sin embargo, me ilusiona pensar que Naruto chan puede hacer la diferencia en el futuro para forjar una nueva ruta alternativa y romper el ciclo de violencia que impera actualmente en nuestra sociedad.

—Una ilusión muy loable Hijikata sensei. Me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo el niño haya plantado en usted tan ambiciosas expectativas.

Tetsumo vaciló antes de responder. Acto seguido lo hizo con voz firme y controlada.

—Se sorprendería usted si supiera lo influyente que puede llegar a ser el niño —miró Sarutobi fijo a los ojos—, sin embargo quiero asegurarle que no tengo ninguna agenda oculta con respecto a mi decisión de criar al muchacho.

—Yo no he sugerido tal cosa. —respondió el Kage sin desviar la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero seamos francos Sarutobi sama, usted tiene un interés oculto en el bienestar del niño. No niego que exista el afecto entre ustedes, pero hay algo más que le obliga a proteger al niño y no es precisamente el hecho relacionado al "nueve colas". Yo por mi parte simplemente quiero ceder mi legado en las artes médicas para que no se pierda, ciertamente es un interés, pero le puedo asegurar que al igual que usted va de la mano con el afecto.

—Bien sensei, seré franco, hasta el momento es usted una de las pocas personas que nunca expresaron animadversión o rechazo abiertamente por Naruto, pero debe comprender que su ofrecimiento repentino generó en mi muchas dudas. Nadie en esta aldea, con algunas pocas excepciones como ya lo mencione, se ha tomado la molestia de darle el beneficio de la duda al niño, por ello mi paranoia, incluso a riesgo de mancillar las buenas intenciones, me hace dudar de la buena fe de los demás para con él. Y sí, tengo un interés oculto en mantener con vida al niño y dotarle de la mejor calidad de vida posible, cosa que hasta ahora no había logrado, y ese interés, aparte de estar motivado por el afecto que siento por él mocoso, viene amparado por una promesa.

A Tetsumo se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Una promesa al Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato. —murmuró para sí mismo.

Sarutobi no se mostró sorprendido. Dio otra chupada a su pipa para luego mirar en dirección al paisaje que se mostraba por una de las ventanas.

—Su percepción es extraordinaria sensei. —Dijo sereno—, ¿Como lo dedujo?

—Sarutobi sama, no es difícil deducir algo tan obvio. Usted es la cabeza de esta aldea, no tiene que responder ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el concilio. Como Kage no le debe explicaciones ni favores a ninguna entidad por debajo de su jerarquía. Una promesa tan importante como esa solo se hace a un familiar, o como pago a un favor tan grande que va más allá de sus intereses como individuo. Una promesa familiar, no es posible, después de todo Naruto chan no posee nexo alguno que lo vincule a su familia. Una promesa como pago a un favor es la respuesta, un favor tan grande implica un sacrificio, un sacrificio solo se paga con honor, el sacrificio está claro lo hizo el Cuarto Hokage, quien si está relacionado con Naruto chan por el incidente del "nueve colas".

—Pudo ser alguien más.

— ¿Quién? los únicos que se me vienen a la mente son los padres de Naruto, pero dada la ausencia de estos, imagino que le abandonaron al nacer o murieron durante el ataque del "nueve colas"

—Pude haberle hecho la promesa a los padres.

—Dudo que los padres de una criatura accedan a sacrificarle de esa manera, el amor filial es un lazo muy fuerte. Por otro lado, si murieron durante el ataque no hubo lugar para semejante promesa… No, la única promesa factible la hizo usted para con el Cuarto, pero lo que me intriga ahora son los motivos del Yondaime para exigir esa promesa…

Sarutobi suspiró bajando la cabeza.

—El único motivo fue el amor que le ataba a su hijo…

**El rostro de Konoha**

**Camino Sengoku. A 30 kilómetros de Konohagakure no Sato. 10.00 pm.**

Hirotoko Akuma estaba sentado en el borde del sillón de conductor de la pequeña carreta que servía como medio de trasportación a su familia y sus posesiones. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el oscuro camino que conducía a su futuro destino: Hayashinosuke, una pequeña aldea campesina regida por Kumo. El viejo armatoste de madera crujía con cada avance, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se manifestaba galante en la inmensidad de los bosques que los rodeaban. Hirotoko Huei, su hermano menor, se hallaba caminando al frente de la posta de caballos que los arrastraba, linterna en mano, iluminando el recorrido, el paso era lento, no había prisas, la noche tampoco lo permitía. Dentro de la carpa blanca, que servía de cobijo a lo poco que había conseguido sacar de Konoha, se encontraba su esposa Naname y su hijo de ocho años Hitsuno, probablemente dormidos, agotados por los sucesos vividos por la mañana.

De pronto su hermano Huei se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones.

—Aun no aparece Kenji, ¿crees que le habrá pasado algo? —Inquirió levantando la linterna de aceite para iluminarse a si mismo mientras hablaba.

Akuma haló de las riendas para detener los caballos. El silencio nuevamente arropó la zona.

—Tienes razón, al paso que avanzamos ya debería habernos alcanzado.

Akuma aseguró la palanca de freno de la carreta y saltó con agilidad para reunirse con su hermano en tierra. Ambos miraron alrededor sintiendo como el aire se tornaba frio contra sus pieles esperando por la aparición del más joven de la familia.

—Deberíamos acampar aquí. Sin Kenji estamos muy expuestos, podría haber asaltantes esperando para emboscarnos más adelante, temo por Naname y Hitsuno.

Huei asintió con la cabeza. Su mente vagó de vuelta a Konoha, su aldea natal. La mañana anterior había sido apresado por una patrulla militar cuando se disponía a emprender una jornada más de trabajo. Su paso por el departamento de interrogación y tortura todavía le provocaba escalofríos. Había sido entrevistado por dos Shinobi del clan Uchiha. El hecho le había angustiado y fragmentos de la conversación pasaban raudos por su cerebro como una repetición automática.

Sus entrevistadores se habían mostrado más interesados en su hermano Kenji que en él. Huei sabía que todo estaba relacionado con el ataque perpetrado contra el demonio unos meses antes, y para confirmar sus sospechas sus interrogadores empezaron por exigirle un relato detallado de sus movimientos y los de su hermano ese día en particular. Pensando que nada tenía que perder, pues el demonio era odiado por todos con igual pasión, y para evitar que la sesión derivara en maltrato físico, repitió mentalmente toda la retahíla de datos con relación a ese momento. _"Sus dos hermanos y él se encontraban de juerga en el bar de la zona roja. El demonio estaba hurgando en los trastos de basura en la parte trasera del local donde ellos habían planeado vaciar sus vejigas maltratadas por el alcohol. Su hermano Kenji saco un Kunai de su cartuchera en su pantalón y antes que el demonio se percatara de su presencia se lo lanzó, atravesándole la espalda, muy cerca de la cintura. El demonio cayó de bruces contra el suelo trayéndose consigo la basura. Luego su hermano Akuma decidió unirse a la acción acercándose el demonio para patearle en las costillas. Los chillidos del demonio eran música para los oídos, Luego el mismo decidió unirse a la fiesta acompañando a su hermano en el festival de castigo. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos con Akuma y el mismo pateando al demonio y Kenji destajándole con su Kunai, hasta que este percibió que alguien se acercaba al espacio. Decidieron huir ya que Kenji les informo que al demonio a veces lo protegían los Anbu. Regresaron a casa". _

Al terminar su narración los Uchiha le observaron sin inmutarse. Le interrogaron durante una hora más y le informaron que debía permanecer encerrado hasta que el Hokage decidiera su destino. Pasada la tarde llego la noticia del exilio.

Huei sintió la mano de su hermano posarse en su hombro.

—Huei ¿estás bien? —dijo Akuma mirándole preocupado.

—Sí, acampemos. Será mejor que esperes en la carreta mientras busco algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, esta noche se está poniendo muy fría. —respondió taciturno. Se dio vuelta y se alejo para perderse en el follaje.

Akuma se volvió nuevamente para encaramarse a la carreta.

Era el hermano mayor y se sentía algo tonto obedeciendo las órdenes de Huei, pero este último tenía más experiencia en cuestiones de acampadas. Con un poco más de suerte pasarían la noche tranquilamente y por la mañana muy temprano seguirían su camino. Solo esperaba que Kenji apareciese en algún momento, era el único con experiencia en combate y sin él sentía que estaban desprotegidos.

Hirotoko Kenji avanzaba a toda la velocidad que podía. Sus reservas de chacra se estaban agotando. Podía sentir una leve presencia que le seguía los pasos pero no podía determinar de qué dirección provenía. Lo sabía, lo supo desde que abandonó la aldea, simplemente por ser un Shinobi no se le podía dejar ir. Pertenecer a la rama militar de Konoha era una atadura demasiado importante que era imposible de cercenar. Pero no era su vida por lo que temía, sino por la de su familia.

La densa oscuridad del bosque dificultaba su visión. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que el follaje se hacía más espeso. Pensó si no sería mejor desplazarse por tierra y abandonar la seguridad del ramaje de los arboles, pero desistió de la idea cuando notó que el sendero estaba en peores condiciones de lo que temía. Estudio los posibles caminos que podía seguir a lo largo del lugar. Por un instante, considero la idea de quedarse donde estaba, pero la descarto en seguida. Mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el rumbo, no advirtió que una silueta que se hallaba a muy corta distancia le estaba observando con atención.

Respiró hondo y dio unos pasos indecisos por alguna de las ramas donde saltaba. Avanzaba con la cabeza erguida, lanzando rápidas miradas en todas las direcciones. Sabía que su ejecutor estaba cerca, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía ubicarle. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: al que fuera que hubiesen enviado no era un novato. Trato de acelerar más su paso pero el agotamiento de chacra era ya insoportable. Sintió ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo, de nuevo lanzó un vistazo en todas las direcciones. Nada.

— ¿Ocurre algo Akuma kun?

Akuma se sobresaltó al oír el nervioso susurro de su esposa.

Esta asomó la cabeza entre un esparadrapo de tela vieja que hacia la función de persiana en la improvisada tienda de lona que servía de cubierta a la carreta. El pelo castaño rojizo le caía sobre los hombros y su piel bronceada parecía increíblemente suave y lujosa. Tenía rostro de niña, con ojos de un negro muy intenso y naricita respingona.

—Naname no pasa nada. Regresa a dormir.

— ¿Porque nos detuvimos Akuma kun? ¿Dónde está Huei?

—Huei está buscando ramas secas para hacer una fogata, la oscuridad está muy densa, sin luna es difícil seguir viajando, por eso decidimos acampar.

Naname no pareció convencida.

—Y ¿Kenji kun?

—Todavía no sabemos nada de él. También por eso decidimos detenernos, es el único de nosotros con experiencia en combate. Estamos muy cerca de la frontera con Kumo, no sabemos si sus Shinobi son tan eficientes como los nuestros manteniendo los bandidos alejados de los caminos, por eso es mejor esperarle.

Su esposa asintió con la cabeza aceptando su explicación.

Miró en torno de la carreta y vio la otra lámpara de aceite que Huei y el habían empacado pero que decidieron no encender para ahorrar keroseno. Podía oír el siseo que producía el continuo flujo de aire en las hojas de los arboles que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas. La oscuridad hacia difícil ver más allá de unos metros así que decidió que lo mejor era ignorar el racionamiento y encender la lámpara. Al menos para darle un poco mas de tranquilidad a su mujer… y con pena reconoció, así mismo.

—Iba a preguntar porque estábamos sin luz, este lugar me da escalofríos Akuma kun.

—Huei tiene la otra linterna. No te preocupes voy a encender esta mientras ese imberbe regresa.

Akuma sacó unas cerillas del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las dio a su esposa para que esta las encendiera. Luego abrió una de las ventanas de la lámpara descubriendo la mecha.

—Rápido enciéndela antes que otra ráfaga de viento nos golpee —le dijo a su esposa.

En pocos segundos la estancia se ilumino toscamente con el leve centelleo que brotaba de la débil llama. Haciendo pantalla con su cuerpo para evitar que el viento apagase el cerillo su esposa logro encender el mechero.

—Akuma kun, ¿crees que nos acepten en esa aldea? —preguntó la joven.

Akuma pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—No lo sé Naname, espero que sí. Imagino que nuestros oficios podrán ser aprovechados por esa gente a cambio del asilo que necesitamos. Tal vez mas adelante podamos ser invitados a Kumo.

—Me preocupa que este tan cerca de Kumo. Si hay ninjas de Kumo, cuando nos vean llegar despertaremos sospechas. —Insistió Naname.

—Kenji dice que es una aldea de agricultores, y que Kumo no desperdiciaría recursos enviando patrullas a esa zona.

Naname le observo un instante dubitativa. Luego agrego:

—Me da miedo que se enteren que venimos de Konoha, si lo hacen pensaran que somos espías, no se van a creer lo del exilio. Yo misma me sorprendí que Hokage sama solo nos haya exiliado.

—Ese estúpido viejo sí que nos ha jodido. Se de muy buena fuente que el concilio nos hubiese concedido el perdón de no ser por ese decrepito anciano.

—Lo que ustedes hicieron estuvo mal Akuma kun…—le reprochó ella bajando la mirada.

— ¿Estuvo mal? —repuso el— ¿Estuvo mal? ¡Esa cosa asesino a nuestros padres y a mi hermana! Muchos otros perdieron sus seres queridos cuando ese demonio piso nuestra aldea. ¿Cómo puedes decir que estuvo mal lo que hicimos?

—Pero…—Naname calló un instante—…pero solo es un niño, nunca le he visto hacerle daño a nadie, y según Hokage sama solo es un contenedor para el demonio.

— ¡¿Eres estúpida? —Gritó Akuma— ¿No oíste hablar de lo que paso en Sunagakure? El supuesto contenedor de esa aldea enloqueció y asesino a catorce personas, hombres, mujeres y niños sin hacer distinción alguna. ¡Otro mocoso de cinco años, otro "supuesto contenedor" Naname!

La joven bajo la cabeza intimidada.

—Lo siento yo…

Akuma suspiró mortificado.

—No Naname, lo lamento. Me deje llevar un poco por los nervios. ¿Me perdonas?

Naname levanto la mirada y amagó con sonreír.

—Yo también lo siento Akuma kun. Se lo doloroso que es para ti el recuerdo de lo que paso aquella noche.

Akuma meneo la cabeza.

—No mi hermosa Naname, no debí haberte insultado —extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla—, lo siento cariño, es que todo este asunto de nuestro exilio, toda esta presión…

Naname apoyo la mano en el brazo de Akuma.

—Te entiendo Akuma kun, no comparto contigo algunas de tus opiniones, pero soy tu esposa, te amo y te seguiré adonde vayas.

Akuma sonrió pero en seguida su expresión se torno grave. Aquí estaba, exiliado de su aldea. En el medio de la nada con su familia y perdiendo los estribos por un simple desacuerdo. Akuma respetaba las opiniones de su esposa, de hecho sus hermanos se mofaban de el afirmando que Naname era quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación, y debía reconocer que así era. Era un hombre totalmente devoto al ángel que tenia por esposa. Pero en el tema relacionado con la muerte de sus padres y Yuriko era inflexible, y muchas veces motivaba la mayor parte de las discusiones que ambos sostenían como pareja.

Naname era originaria de Sunagakure. Era hija de comerciantes ambulantes de clase baja que viajaban en caravanas por las aldeas de los países elementales, intercambiando sus productos y buscando fortuna. Le conoció durante una de las paradas en Konoha de la caravana que lideraba su padre, fue amor a primera vista. Cuando vio aquella adolescente descender de uno de los carros de mercancía, su respiración se detuvo, y supo de inmediato que estaba condenado. El cortejo fue bastante extraño y difícil, pues las circunstancias que rodearon su primera conversación no fueron las más favorables. Akuma, en ese momento representando los intereses comerciales de su padre, fue encomendado por este para negociar con el padre de Naname el trueque de unas cabezas de ganado, propiedad de la granja familiar, a cambio de una cierta cantidad de Opio, una droga utilizada en la medicina que se pagaba muy bien en las instalaciones sanitarias de la ciudad. El asunto se complico cuando el padre de Naname, un tacaño y astuto zorro de los negocios decidió estafarles con opio adulterado, eso exacerbo sus ánimos hasta el punto de acusar al viejo de estafador ante la muchedumbre agolpada en el mercado de la aldea. Lo que siguió después fue una serie de improperios e intercambio de peyorativos que sin duda haría sonrojar al marino más curtido de cualquier lugar. La reacción de la hermosa Naname no se hizo esperar. Akuma todavía atesoraba con afecto el recuerdo de las primeras palabras que le escucho decir a su Ángel: _"Maldito quejica llorón". _Y una sonora bofetada selló esa primera impresión.


End file.
